The Babysitter
by fangirlfl27
Summary: AU: Brennan is an intern at the Jeffersonian while still in school. She needs the extra money so takes the job as the babysitter of Parker, the son of a very attractive FBI agent, Seeley Booth. But something about him just draws her in, but she doesn't know what it is
1. Chapter 1

She rolled over in bed putting a pillow over eyes to try to blow out the sunlight beaming through her window. She made a mental note to get darker curtains to prevent this. Just as she was about to drift back into sleep, she jumped out of bed at the realization that she had an interview this morning. She looked at the clock. 8:27. SHIT. Her interview was at 9 am. She really needed to hurry. She couldn't be late, Temperance Brennan was never late, not if she could help it.

She quickly pulled her back into a ponytail and put on the clothes she picked out last night. And within 5 minutes she was out the door and on her way to the interview. She was meeting a man named Seeley Booth at a little restaurant in the city. He was looking for a new babysitter for his son Parker. Temperance had no desire to be a babysitter but was still in college and could use the extra money. Plus she figured as she watched him, over time she could study the brain develop of a child. As she pulled into the restaurant she looked at the time. 8:57. Shoot she really needed to hurry if she didn't want to be late. So she took one last look in the mirror to check her makeup and hurried into the restaurant.

She walked into the restaurant and told the hostess that she was looking for Seeley Booth. The women who looked couldn't be over 18 led her to a table in the back corner. A tall, dark hair man stood up and extended his hand to hers. He was wearing a very expensive black suit, with a light blue tie that reminded her of her eyes. But the thing that stood out the most was his belt. He wore a bright red belt buckle that said "Cocky". He was defiantly his own person and she could admire that

"You must be Temperance Brennan. I'm Seeley Booth, it's a pleasure to meet you." he said as he flashed a toothy smile at her.

He wasn't at all what she suspected. He was young, and if she would say so most likely only a few years older than her.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you as well" she said as she sat down.

"I would like to thank you for coming today, you are very well qualified for the position, actually you are over qualified. So why do you want this job?" he questioned her.

"Well, actually I am in intern at the Jeffersonian Institute, I'm studying to be a forensic anthropologist. But I could use the extra money to pay for my schooling."

"Oh, so you're a squint?"

Brennan had heard that term used only a couple of times in the lab by the FBI when the Jeffersonian helped them with identifying bones once, but nowhere else. She was very surprised to hear it come from him. "Excuse me? I have only heard that term used once..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. See I work with FBI so I know the terminology. I believe that is what they call your team at the Jeffersonian."

"You didn't offend me, it was more the mere surprise that you used it. I am at the FBI agency quite frequent due to their partnership with the Jeffersonian but I have never seen you, so I didn't think you were an agent."

He smiled at her response. He was new but still, squint came in all the time but didn't come in. No, he knew it, he would remember her. Especially with those blue eyes of hers. They were something to remember. The feeling of her staring snapped him out of his thoughts. " Well I guess our paths have just never crossed, that is until now I guess. But back to the job. Parker is a great kid, I'm sure he will take a real liking to you as soon as he meets you. I would like you to start tomorrow if that is okay. It is just a couple hours a day or if I work late. I understand that you have classes as well so if I could get your schedule as well that would be great."

"I can fax it over to you tonight. And tomorrow would be fine. Thank you for this. I hope that I can satisfy your needs for the job."

His mind was racing. _I hope that I can satisfy your needs _played over and over again. Oh man. This could be bad. Did she not realize the way she said things? Things like that could be twisted in someone's mind. Squints. Sometimes only being book smart had its draw backs. He just chuckled and continued, "I'm sure you will do just fine. But I must get back to the office. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." And with that he got up and walked out of the restaurant leaving Brennan sitting there with her thoughts.

He was very professional for such a young person. But she didn't have much room to talk. But something about him threw her off. Something about him affected her in a way she could not comprehend. She was attracted to him, that was clear. He was tall, dark hair, and dark eyes. He had broad shoulders and although she couldn't tell exactly, she could tell that he had very nice body. He had to work out a lot. But these were something else. Something unique about him that she couldn't exactly pin point. But at this point it didn't matter. He was to be her boss tomorrow. And she needed to focus on graduating this spring.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is, Second chapter of it. My school has a 2 hour delay tomorrow so ill get extra sleep, so i put my time to good use(: im sorry that these chapters are short. i have certain things i want to accomplish in each chapter and sometimes they arent as long as i hope. I really hope you guys enjoy this. I love all of you. keep reading and reviewin (:

ENJOY MY FRIENDS

* * *

Temperance woke up just before her alarm clock. She was actually pretty excited about starting her new side job. She jumped in the shower and turned it all the way up, hot enough that she could barely stand it. As the water ran down her body, her mind wandered off in space. She was thinking about what her job would be like, and by accident her mind wandered off to her boss. Her incredibly good looking, FBI agent, cocky… Oh no. this had to stop. This was her boss, and she needed to act in a professional manor around him, not like some 15 year old girl with a crush. With that she finished up, got out and got ready for work.

Temperance had no classes today which meant that she would be spending most of the day with Parker. She pulled up to the address she was given and walked up the entry. The house was a cute little town house. It was blue with a white glass door. Tempe could see Booth walking toward the door to open it.

"Good morning Temperance, what a pleasure seeing you again. Please come in." He smiled

"Ah, thank you. And good morning to you as well Mr. Booth." She continued as walking into the entry way. It was very simple, yet modern. Exactly what she suspected due to his choice in clothing.

"Please, call me Seeley, or Booth which ever you prefer."

"Booth, hmm I like it. It is very stimulating, rolls nicely off the tongue. And you can call me Brennan."

"Allllriiight then, shall we proceed?" he questioned her. _Very stimulating._ She was eventually going to kill him. No doubt, especially when she said things like that so innocently.

He led them to the family room where the little, blonde curly haired boy was playing with a toy truck on the ground. He sensed movement and looked up.

"Parker, this is Brennan, she is going to be your new babysitter. She'll take good care of you while daddy's at work catching the bad guys." He looked at her and smiled

"Hi Parker." She walked over to sit next to him, "Whatcha playing with?"

Parker then got up and took off running. He ran right behind Booth's legs only peaking his head out to keep an eye on Brennan, hiding his body from view.

"I guess he is a little shy, but don't worry he'll warm up to you in now time. He is a Booth, we have a way with women." He said as he winked at her.

"Oh, I'm sure he does…" She was shocked. She should have known that he would be a flirt but she couldn't help her body's response to what he said followed by a wink. She knew that he wasn't serious but she couldn't help wish he was. She sat there, at a standstill, not knowing how to make a comeback to that one. They really didn't know each other that well yet and she didn't want offend him. Yet he seemed like the type of guy that like to joke around and could take a joke so she went with her gut to make the smart ass reply, "But it's you I feel could use some work."

He just chuckled and continued, "Ouch, Brennan your harsh word wound me. But I shall survive. Unfortunately as much as I would love to stay here and defend myself, I really should get going. There is a list of numbers on the fridge if you need it. My cell, my work, his mothers, his doctors, and his favorite pizza place. You know, just in case. If you need anything don't be afraid to call."

"Booth, I am studying for my Dr's degree in anthropologist, I think I can handle babysitting a child. Thank you." She laughed.

"Well if you say so. Have a good day. I'll see you around 9 or so, bedtimes at 8 and bath times a 7." He turned to his son, "I love you, be good for Brennan. Make a new friend. I promise she's a cool chick." And with that he grabbed his jacket and left for work.

Brennan spent the day playing with trucks, watching Tonka and playing living room soccer. Just as they finished their 3rd game of soccer, Brennan was tired. Who knew a little boy could have so much energy. It was dinner time and she hadn't even thought of food.

"Parker, what would you like for dinner?" she asked the little boy

"Can we order pizza? Daddy did give you the number for a reason, right?" he pouted his lip a little and opened his eyes a little wider.

All she could do was laugh as his attempts. She couldn't tell him no, right? "Alright I guess, but after that, its bath time alright?"

He just squealed and ran to grab her the phone.

Once the pizza arrived, she never thought he could ever be so quiet. She sat across from him at the table and watched him stuff his mouth with pizza. By the time he was done, he was covered head to toe in pizza sauce. All she could do with chuckle at the messiness of the little boy.

"Alright, you promised, bath time!" she yelled with excitement.

The little boy followed her up to the bathroom and sat patiently while she got the bath ready. Once ready she grabbed a towel and helped him in. He was playing with his little water toy when he hit his finger on the faucet. He wasn't too happy with it but she acted quickly on her instincts and kissed it better.

"Did you know that your finger is called a phalange?" she wiggled her fingers in front of his face, "dancing phalanges!"

He chuckled at her silliness. "I'm ready to get out."

She picked him up, dried him off, and took him to put pj's on. "What kind of pajamas do you want to wear tonight? Will it be Superman or Spiderman, your choice superhero."

His eyes lit up as he grabbed the Spiderman pajamas.

"Alright Peter Parker, off to bed for you."

She tucked him into bed, turned on his nightlight, turned off his light and walked out of his room. She closed to door and went downstairs. It was only 8 o'clock so she had an hour till Booth would be home from work. She remembered there were couple book shelves in the entry way and went down to see if there was anything good to read to pass time.

She scanned the shelves to find tons of books about FBI conspiracies. Man, he really did need a life. With nothing striking her interests, she went to the living room and flicked on the TV. She turned on the History Channel where there was a special on King Tut's findings. She tried to keep up but her lids became overly heavy and sleep got the best of her. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep on the couch.

Booth got home around 8:40. He walked in and put his keys in the bowl by the door. It was really quiet in his house and he figured that Parker was asleep and Brennan was just trying not to wake him up. "Brennan? I'm home" he asked into the open and waited. No response. "Brennan?" he walked into the family room and saw the beautiful babysitter, fast asleep on his couch. He stood in the entry way and looked at her. It was a view and he wanted to savor in the moment for a little bit.

Finally, he walked up to the couch and kneeled beside it. He nudged he gently, "Brennan" she stirred a little but not completely. He nudged her again, "Brennan. I'm home. Wake up."

Brennan stirred. She arched her back up and stretched her arms. "Ahh, hello." She reached up and ran her hand along his jaw line. "Glad you're home" she muttered as she continued to run her hand up and down his cheek. Finally she opened her eyes and realized just exactly who was kneeling right beside her. She nearly jumped out her skin. She tumbled off the couch and scrambled to get up. "Oh my god, Booth I am so sorry! I wasn't fully awake and wasn't aware of my actions. I am SOOO sorry!"

Booth just stood there, still shocked at what just happened. But more surprisingly his reaction to her touch. Just one touch and he was ready to attack her mouth right then and there. Thank god she realized what she was doing or might have had to do a lot of explain. "Really Brennan it's okay. Don't worry about…"

She cut him off before he could proceed anymore, "I really should go. I'll see you tomorrow. Night." She practically ran out the door, leaving him standing speechless in his own living room.

He really needed to get his act together. He was her boss, and he was a few years older than her. Plus he had a kid and other responsibilities. She had her whole entire life a head of her to mess

* * *

i hope you all enjoyed this chapter

PLEASE REVIEW

reviewing encourages me to update sooner(:

so more reviews = faster updates tehehe.

suggestions are welcomed as always


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is! Chapter 3. boy oh boy do i LOOOOVE 2 hour delays. got another for tomorrow which means a new chapter for you beautiful people(: i hope yall like it. im really trying here and hope that i succeeding. hah

ENJOY(:

disclaimer: I don't own bones or anything affiliated with the show :(

* * *

Oh my. Brennan couldn't believe what just happened. One minute she was having a great dream and next thing she knew she was caressing the cheek of her boss. She had no idea how things like that happened. She ran out of there as fast as she could. She had to get out of there. She was so ready to just lean up and kiss him. She could feel the tension in the air and 1 second longer and she would have attacked him. She really needed to get herself under control. This wasn't like her at all. She pried herself on being poise and under control at all times. Never had a man affected her in this way, and she didn't like that. For now on, she needed to be on top of her game at all times around him. There would be no more slip ups. When she got home she went straight to bed.

The next day she was thankful she had class to keep her mind off her boss and what happened the night before. Brennan has never been the type to get bored during class, but today was not her day. Her professor was giving a lecture on the osteological traits on the pelvis and cranium and she was not having it. All she could think about was what she was doing later that day. She was going to watch Parker. She sat there tapping her pen staring at the clock. Finally, she was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw the whole class turn all eyes on her.

"Ms. Brennan, if you would like to sit there and tap your pen like that all day, I advise you join the band." Her professor snared at her.

"I apologize, I'll make sure my pen stays on the table. I will not disrupt again, please continue"

"Well thank you for your blessings. Now if you could please, what can you tell by looking at this pelvis?"

"If I must say, based on pubic symphysis and the ishchio-pubic index I would say that these bones belong to a male, early to late 20's."

"Very good Ms. Brennan." She said continuing on with her lecture.

No soon enough, the bell finally rang. And Brennan got out of there as fast as she could. Finally she could go home and change and go to Booth's. She was truly looking forward to it. Just as she was pulling up to her house her phone rang.

"Temperance?"

"Oh honey no need to so formal with me. How are you?"

"Oh Ang, hi. I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good. Bren please tells me you are going to come out for drinks me tonight?"

"Ang I can't, I'm babysitting tonight. I'm sorry, rain check?"

"Hun, come out after the little guy gets to bed and your boss comes home. Please. Don't make me come out there and drag you out. You need to live a little. When's the last time you went out with anyone...?"

"….."

"That's what I thought. So it's finally. Tell that boss of yours that you are busy tonight to not be late. I'll see you later tonight. Bye Bren."

Tempe couldn't even say goodbye before her friend hung up on her. She knew better, if she didn't show up tonight, Ang would come out and find her. So it was settled, she was going drinking tonight.

* * *

Tempe arrived at Booth's house about 20 minutes early. Even though she didn't want to be too early, she decided to knock anyway. She walked up the little walkway, rang the doorbell and waited patiently. Soon enough she saw Booth coming to answer the door. When he opened the door he had on his slacks and just a tank top. His strong arms were in full view and she could see his 6pack right through it. She couldn't keep her eyes off of it. Now she knew for sure that he worked out, a lot.

"Brennan, you're early."

"Well yesterday I was a little late so I thought I would make up for it by being early today."

"How nice of you" he chuckled. "Come in. On the counter in the kitchen, there is a key. I want you to have one in case you need to go anywhere while babysitting and so you don't have to knock anymore" he winked

She just chuckled and laughed.

"Parker is in the living room if you want to head up there. I am going to go get finished getting dressed and I'll be back down"

"Alright sounds good" she then walked to the counter and grabbed to key, putting it on her key ring, then continuing on to the living room to find parker. "Parker! Your favorite babysitter is back" she laughed at the excitement on his face.

"Brennnn! We're going to have so much fun! Daddy's working late tonight so that means you get to put me to bed again!"

"Oh, is he now? He didn't tell me."

At the moment Booth walks in, "Didn't tell you what?"

Brennan turned around to find Booth standing in the hallway. "You didn't tell me you were working late tonight."

"I thought I did. It must have slipped my mind. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Well I did have plans to go get drinks with my friend Angela, but I guess I can cancel."

"No, I don't want you to cancel. How about I get my neighbor to come by once you put him to bed so you can go out."

"It should be okay. Just how late are you going to be?"

"I should be home around 10 or so, not too late."

"Well I could just go and get a change of clothes and go straight from here to the bar."

"If that works, that would be great."

"Yeah that should be fine." She looked at her clock and saw that he was running a little late, "now go to work before I make you late which means you'll be even later tonight."

He chuckled and left. Parker wanted to play trucks but first Brennan had to call Ang and tell her that she was going to have to push back their little girls night.

She had just put Parker to sleep when she looked the clock. She had 1 hour to transform from day time babysitter to night girl on the prowl. She took the bag from the hallway and went to work. She took her hair out of her ponytail and teased it a little and put it in a messy puff. Then she darkened her makeup and little by creating a smoky eye. Finally she changed into a little black dress and red high heels. She wasn't the one to normally dress like this but it was Ang. Every time that she went out she would pick apart her outfits and tell her how much of a prude she was. But not tonight, tonight Ang would take one look at her and see her inner goddess. When she was done she took one final look in the mirror and went to the living room to wait till Booth got home.

Booth got home just when he said he would. He walked in the door exactly at 10.

"Brennan I'm home." He went into the living room to find her sitting on the couch reading one of his books.

"Wow, just on time too." She stood up and walked over to him.

He could have sworn that his eyes popped out of his head. She looked fantastic. That tiny black dress did wonders for her body and the heels..Oh the heels. The extra height accentuated her legs. They seemed to go on forever and boy would he love to stare at them forever. She looked drop dead sexy. There was no other way to put it.

"Wow, going on the prowl tonight or what?" he asked.

"Excuse me? What does that mean?"

"I mean you look great, just looks like you're going out to pick so guy up at a bar not to meet your friend."

"Uh it's girl's night. Not that I really need to explain how I dress to you anyway. It's not really your business."

"Brennan. Trust me I am a man, I know these things. You are begging to get hit on by every single guy in that place. No doubts."

"Maybe that's what I want. Who are you to question me anyway?" she was furious now. This was not his place to say.

"I am just saying. Are you really that desperate?" oh no, that did not just come out of his mouth. Now he did it.

"You know what Booth, who cares? If I want to go out and pick up some sleazy guy at the bar then let me. What I do in my person time is my business not yours. Sex is a natural behavior and something that everyone engages in. Nothing to be ashamed of. Now, if you excuse me, I have a friend to meet." Not wanting to hear his response, she walked out the door to her car.

Booth couldn't believe what just happened. He didn't mean to blow up on her like that. It just happened. One minute he was admiring her outfit to the next minute freaking out on her accusing her of being desperate. He wanted to be the guy she seduced, not some random guy in the bar. But now he ruined his chances by freaking out. Now she will for sure go out and take some guy home, just to prove a point. SHIT. He screwed himself over, and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

Brennan walked out to her car, pissed. She can't believe that he jumped her like that. Why did it matter to him? He was her partner or boyfriend so why should he care what she did. He had no right to say. ARRRRG. Men are so confusing. She got in her car, just wanting to leave and put all thoughts of Booth out her mind and just get drunk. But just when she thought her night couldn't get any worse, her car wouldn't start. She knew she couldn't cancel on Angela but she didn't want to have to ask Booth for a ride. Damn it. It was her only option. With that, she walked back into the house to find Booth standing at the kitchen counter.

"Brennan, did you forget something?" he questioned, not knowing why she would be in there, especially after what he just said to her.

"No, actually my car won't start and I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the bar?" she knew this was a bad idea by the look on his face.

"Talk about bad luck. But yes I will. Let me get my keys."

She followed him to his car and go in the passenger seat. Things were tense. She could feel the tension in the air between them. She was still mad at him for what he said to her. He had no right and she was sticking to that. Soon enough they were on the road.

"Brennan, I would like to apologize. I had no right to say anything to you. What you choose to do in your own time is your choice and I am sorry." He kept looking over at her to gauge her reaction. She stayed silent for a little bit before she spoke.

"It's fine. Forget about it." she really didn't feel like discussing it any further with him, at least not at this moment.

"Brennan really I am sorry. Please don't be mad. I don't want this to affect our relationship…Not that kind of relationship, but like the jo.." he was rambling and she decided to save him.

"Booth I understood what you meant. I can assure you that I won't let this affect anything I swear." With that it stayed quiet the rest of the car ride until they finally pulled into the parking lot of the bar. Brennan saw Angela waiting right by the door for her.

"What time shall I pick you up later? If you will be drinking, I think it would a smart idea not to let your friend drive." he questioned her.

"That won't be needed, Angela's boyfriend will pick us up later." She said as she got out of the car.

"Fine, but I'll pick you up tomorrow for work. Be ready about 2. See you then" and with that he drove off.

Brennan walked over to meet her friend, knowing that she would interrogate her.

"Not yet Ang, wait till I have a couple drinks in me before you start 20 questions."

"Wow Bren, your never told me that your boss is S.E.X.Y. Please tell me you are getting that!" her friend screamed with excitement.

"Angela, let's just get some drinks, then I'll answer any question you want."

They went and ordered their first round of drinks with her friend sat there, staring smiling at her. Brennan knew this was going to be a long night and that she was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning. But right now she didn't care.

* * *

well there it is! let me know what you guys think I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINOINSSSS

REVIEW! it helps me right(:

and im am sorry to inform you but the next chapter wont be for a couple of days.

thanks for everyone that has been reading it(:


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! sorry this posting is so late but i had SOOO many problems with this. I had it almsot like finished and my computer shut off so i had to start completely over. Verry upsetting. BUT here it is for you all! i had fun with this chapter. let me know what you all think. I LOVE FEEDBACK!

Disclaimer: i do not own bones :( i wish

* * *

Brennan downed her shot and looked over at her friend to see her staring, "Okay, what? Please interrogate me."

"oh hun you know I would never I would never do that." She winked at her

"Angela I think I have enough alcohol in my system I think I can handle it now."

"Oh thank god! First off, why did you never tell me that your boss is really sexy?"

"Angela, he is not that sexy. But I will give you that he is attractive. His broad shoulders do suggest that he would be a good lover"

"Brenna, do use that scientific mumbo jumbo on me, just admit that you want to jump his bones" throwing her that little smile.

"I am not quite sure what that means..." she said with confusion in her voice.

"What I mean is that you need to just admit that you want to have sex with you hot sexy FBI agent."

"I don't know Ang. But I am very confused. I mean one minute I feel like I put my finger in a socket that I can feel the electricity running through my body, and next he is calling me a whore. I just don't understand."

"Oh man, you got it bad. That is the closest I have ever heard you get to talking girl with me."

"Actually Ang I am feeling quite well. I mean I had a cough last week but it really wasn- OH, you mean that by "got it bad" you are implying that I am what you would say, smitten with my boss. Well actually on the contrary, I know there is nothing there. He is my boss, there can't be anything there."

"I think that you need to go for it. It is so obvious that you feel something for him. I mean, listen to yourself. You, Temperance Brennan, esteemed anthropologist, is struggling over what to do over a guy. I think that you need to go for it hunny"

"Maybe I just need to get him out of my system. Like one good run. But he has to completely on board with it. He has to know what it means."

"Well it can't be something that you just plan out. I think it needs to be spontaneous. You need to seduce him!" she screamed a little too loud for her comfort.

"Ang, did you just hear what I said? He has to be completely on board with it. He has to fully understand what this is going to mean"

"Trust me, I know what I am talking about. You need to seduce him. Brennan, when have I ever been wrong?"

"It is impossible that you have never been wrong. There has to be something in your life that you misinterpreted and got wrong."

"Bren, I mean when it came to your relationships. I have always been right. Just admit it." her friend winked at her.

"Okay, you're right. I will seduce him. I need to get him out of my system. He is my boss; I have to make sure that it won't affect my job in any way at all."

"I sure that it won't. I saw how he was acting with you. He feels the same way, or else he wouldn't have gotten so protective over what you were wearing and what you were going to do. Or what he thought what you were going to do."

"No I just think that he has male tendencies. It means nothing. All men feel the need to be superior over women of…" she stopped herself before finishing.

"Of interest. Exactly, now that you have once again proven me correct." She ushered over the bartender. "Yes, I am going to need 6 more shots, my friend here needs to plan way to seduce her sexy FBI boss" she said throwing the bartender a seductive smile.

By the time Brennan got home it was 5 in the morning. She was so drunk and had no idea what she was doing. So she picked up her phone and sent Booth a little text message.

_Just got home from the Bra. Can't wait to see you and your little cocky belt buckle. I always did go for the guys with big egos. I'll see you later (; _

She set her phone down on the night stand and crawled into bed. Just when she was about to fall asleep, she heard her phone buzz. She picked it up and saw Booth's name on the screen. She opened the message and read:

_I'm not exactly sure why you were at the Bra, but I am glad to hear that you got home safely. I will be over to pick you up at 2 tomorrow. So get some sleep, I have a feeling that you are going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. Sleep tight Brennan (: _

She wasn't exactly sure why, but she went to bed with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Brennan woke up the next morning she opened her eyes and screamed in agony. The sun burned like no other. She had one hell of a hangover. She stumbled out of bed, at the best of her abilities, and closed the blinds. When she had waited long enough that she would slowly she looked at the clock, 12:47. Great just great. She had just enough time to get a shower and get ready before booth got home. She stumbled to the bathroom, leaving the lights off and got a shower.

When she got of the shower it was 1:24. She was feeling a little better but still had her headache. She threw her hair into a pony tail, put on an old pair of shorts, and a tank top. She was just about to make herself some coffee when she heard a small knock at the door. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 1:47. She figured that Booth was just a little early.

She walked over to the door and moaned a little when she opened the door and the sun beamed through. She finally opened her eyes and saw Booth and Parker standing there.

"Good morning Brennan" Booth said as he as he led Parker and him into the house, closing the door behind him.

"mmhmm." She mumbled as she rubbed her temples.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like a mac track ran me over" she grumbled out.

"Well you sure look like it. But luckily for you I have a lot of experience dealing with things like this." He smiled

"Yeah, yeah, let me just go grab my bag and we can go." She said turning towards the living room.

"Actually, we have a change of plans. I got the day off of work so I decided to come over here and nurse you back to health. While watching Parker. Now go to your room while I make you some coffee. "He winked at her.

"Booth, you really didn't have to do this. I am more than capable of handling this on my own."

"Brennan, really it was nothing. You can barely look at the window without crying out in pain. Now do as I say and go to your room" he finished.

"Okay, mother" she shot back.

Brennan couldn't even deny his demands. She didn't want to. She was happy that he would do something like this for her. She really likes this caring of him. She went up to her bedroom and waited for him to return

Booth went straight to the kitchen looking for the materials to make coffee with. Parker walked into the kitchen and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Dad, what's wrong with Brennan?" he asked.

"She is just not feeling so well. So I am here to make sure that she becomes human again." He laughed

"Well then tell her that I hope she feels better."

"Will do buddy, no go into the living room. I'll be back down in a little." He said smiling at the caring of his son.

As soon as the coffee was done, he took it and went straight up to Brennan's room. He stood there in the door way watching her. She was pacing, he didn't know why but he would find out. He knocked on the door frame causing her to jump slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said as he walked into the room.

"It's fine. I'm just a little jumpy right now" she continued.

"It's alright. I understand. But here," he said handing her two aspirin and a cup of coffee. "This should help with the headache. Now get in bed" he winked.

She chuckled a little and took the aspirin. "Thank you. This really means a lot to me." She crawled into bed and pulled the covers up. He came and sat next to her on the bed. Their legs were touching.

He could feel the electricity running from his body to hers. It was amazing how his body could react to just her touch. He looks up to meet her eyes. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Neither of them wanting to break the stare. Booth was the first to move. He got up and walked up to the door.

"Now get some sleep, I'll be up in a couple of hours to check on you." He said as he shut the door. He walked back downstairs into the living room with his son. He found his son sitting on the floor not even playing with his toys.

"Buddy, why aren't you playing with your toys." He asked

The little boy looked up with widening eyes as he realized Booth was in the room. "Daddy, why does Brennan have so many bones in her house?" he questioned

"Well she is an anthropologist. They study bones, so she has them so she can study them and stuff like that."

"Oh that makes sense. I think I am going to call her Bones now, since she seems to like them so much."

He laughed at his son's new nickname for his babysitter. He went a laid down next to him on the floor, "haha, alright buddy. You go on and call her that, but that's up to her" he said.

* * *

Brennan woke up and saw that it was dark outside. She guessed she had been asleep for a couple of hours now. She looked into the mirror and fixed her tank top that had ridden up during her sleep. In the mirror, she caught a glimpse of the coffee cup on her dresser. Then she remembered, Booth. Booth and Parker were down stairs in her house. She then quickly made sure she looked human and set off to find them.

She walked into the living room to find Booth sleeping on the couch. She stayed there for a little bit taking in how peaceful he looked. She enjoyed the sight. After standing there for a couple of minutes she walked and sat next to him and nudged him slightly, blushing at the memory when this exact thing happened at his house.

"Booth, wake up" she nudged him again, "Booth" finally he stirred up a little.

He smiled when he saw here kneeling there, he put his hands in the air and mockingly said, "It's alive!" she laughed a little at the joke.

"Haha, you are so funny. But where is the little squirt? Please tell me that you didn't lose him." She said shooting him a worrying look.

He laughed, she acted like he had never babysitted a kid in a life. "As funny of a story that would turn out to be, no I did not lose my son." he said, while playfully pushing her.

She looked a little confused so he finished his story, "It's his mother's weekend. She picked him up about an hour ago."

Now she understood. She wasn't really sure what to say so she just sat there. He sat up on the couch, no just touching Brennan's arm, as she was still sitting on the floor right next to the couch. By instinct, she rubbed his leg up and down a little, playing with his pant hem. They sat there for a couple of minutes, both in shock by their actions. Finally Brennan goes up and started walking toward the kitchen, desperately needing to get away from him. But Booth followed her.

"Bones are you hungry?" he asked, trying out her new nickname.

"Bones? Why did you just call me that?" he laughed a little, forgetting that he hadn't told her about the nickname.

"Oh yes, Parker came up with that. It is your new nickname due to the fact that you love bones so much. I kind of like, I feel like it suits you well."

"Oh alright, I guess I can deal with It." she said as she continued to stare at the cabinet, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Anyway, are you hungry? We could order in or go out, whatever you want."

"Well, I am not really hungry but if you are, I have no problem going out with you..." she said a little worried by the way that came out.

"I'm not hungry either. Parker and I ate before he left." He sighed. "Well alright. Seeing that you are better now, I guess I should be going" he said grabbing his coat that was on the chair.

"Well, if you want, you could stay and watch a movie. That is if you don't have any other plans." She shot out before she could really stop herself.

"You know what, that sounds like a brilliant idea. I have no plans. What movie do you want to watch?"

"I'm not picky, why don't you go pick out a movie and I'll make some popcorn." She said shifting through the cabinet.

He stood there looking at all her movie choices. He didn't know what kind of movie she wanted to watch. He wanted to pick something they would both enjoy, so he went with the safe bet, a comedy. Everyone loves a good comedy. He took the movie out of the case and put it in the DVD player and sat on the couch waiting for her to return.

She walked in empty-handed, "Well, bad news. I don't have any popcorn. So I guess that means we'll just have to watch the movie" she jokes.

She plopped down on the opposite side of the couch and began to watch the movie. About 30 minutes in, Bones stood up, "it's getting a little cold in here, is it not?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it is pretty chilly in here." He said to her, rubbing his arms a little.

"There is a blanket in the cabinet just there" she said pointing the coffee side table, "and I'll go grab the one from up in my room."

He grabbed her arm when she walked past him, pulling her back to him. She stumbled a little but when she finally regained her ground he threw him a nasty look. "What was that for?" she asked.

"There is no need for you to go all the way up stairs to get another blanket. You are going to miss the best part in the movie. This blanket is plenty big, we can just share it. I promise I won't bite." He said with patting the seat next to him on the couch.

She hesitantly sat down next to him and covered herself with the blanket. As the movie continued, she slowly relaxed in her seat, nestling in to his side more and more. Soon enough, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him a little more. At first she was rigid, but soon she remembered the talk she had with Angela. She wanted this, and it seemed like he wanted her as well. But just as soon as it began, it all ended. The movie was over. They just sat there a little, in the same position, in silence. Booth looked into her eyes and saw confusion, not wanting to push it anymore; he got up and looked at her again.

"I really should get going. I am really glad you are feeling better. And I guess I will see you Monday since Parker will be with his mother this weekend..." he said, throwing out the last part of the sentence, not really knowing what else to say to her.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll walk you to the door." She said getting up and setting the blanket back on the couch.

Booth went to the kitchen and grabbed his jacket and then followed Bones to the door. They stood there for a little before Bones said anything, "I really had a good time tonight. Thank you so much for everything today. I really can't tell you how much that meant to me. Honestly, you are such a caring man."

"Bones, really it was nothing. I only hope that next time I am sick, you will do the same for me." He said as he put on his jacket. "Glad you are feeling better. Have a good night." He said as he leaned in the give her kiss on the cheek.

Bones wasn't really sure what exactly was happening. She saw him leaning in and at the last-minute, she turned her head, and Booth's lips met her lips in a soft short kiss.

Booth stepped back immediately. "Bones, I am sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I meant to give you a kiss on the cheek, but you turned your head... and" he stopped himself, not knowing what else to say.

"Booth its fine." She said looking in his eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. There was so much sexual tension between them. She was ready to combust. She knew that she wasn't the only one who felt it. She couldn't be. She knew he had to feel it. Screw seducing him, she thought to himself. This time she had to go with her instinct.

She pressed her body against him till his back was against the door and her body was flush against his. In an instant, she crashed his lips on hers. At the moment their lips met again, she bit his lower lip, soothing it with her tongue. She nipped and sucked his lip, seeking permission. Once granted, their tongues met in an erotic, slow, sessional dance. Slowly clashing together. She moaned as she felt her stomach drop.

He grabbed her sides and picked her up, flipping her so she was against the door. She wrapped her legs around her waist and ran her fingers through his hair. She was now moaning uncontrollably. Finally, oxygen became a necessity. She slid back down, until her feet were back on the ground. When the daze in both of their eyes, Booth took his hands off her waist, and stepped back.

"I am so sorry, I need to go." With that he opened the door and left. Leaving Bones standing there, turned on, confused, alone.

She leaned back against the door for balance and slid to the floor, with her face in her hands. DAMN IT, I can't believe that just happened. But more importantly, she couldn't believe that he would just leave like that.

* * *

well there you guys go! Chapter 4 read and done!

REEEEVIEW!

Reviews = faster updates

honestly they really do help. tell me what you want to hear in the story, im open to all suggestions.

thank you for everyone who have been reading this, i do it for you guys!.


	5. Chapter 5

oh man was this a busy weekend & monday! but last night the Penguins won in a shoot out, so i am happy! But i really enjoyed writing this chapter but i feel there are a few things that i need to clarify for you guys

1. in this story, i picture Parker being about 7 years old or so.

2. and yes, in this story, Parker lives with Booth not his mom.

Thats about it

ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: sadly, i do no own Bones.

* * *

He walked into his car and got out there as fast as he could. What the HELL just happened? He was just about to leave when her lips assaulted his. Her soft, plush lips that tasted like cherries. He shuttered at the thought of how her tongue felt sliding against his, and at how much he wanted to do it again. But he couldn't, it was wrong. He was her boss, they couldn't be involved like that. But damn, did he want to be. He was just so confused. If he was this confused, he couldn't imagine how confused she was. Oh SHIT. It finally hit him that he ran out of there like he was on fire, leaving her there, confused. He was a better man than that. He had to go back, obviously they needed to talk.

When he got back to her house, he stormed right up to the door, debating whether or not to knock. He chose the polite way and knocked on the door, and patiently waited for her to answer the door. After what seemed an eternity, there was still no answer on the door. He knew she was home, he had just left, and his car was still at his house. He gave in and walked right into the house.

"Bones?" he called out. But there was no reply. "Bones, where are you?" he tried again. Still nothing. He continued throughout the house looking for her. Finally, he ended in her room. He walked through the doorframe and could instantly feel her presence. "Bones? Are you in here?" he tried one last time. Finally, he saw movement under the covers on her bed.

"What do you want Booth?" she muffled, while still staying under the covers.

"I just want to talk. Can you just come out from under there?" he asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Just go home. I don't want to talk."

"You know I can't do that. Now come out and just talk to me." He pleaded.

Finally she ripped the covers and looked at him in the eyes. "Why? So you can run out of here as fast as you can again?!" she nearly screamed at him.

That hurt, a lot. "Bones I am sorry about that. It wasn't one of my proudest moments. I mean but can you blame me? I was in shock, you nearly assaulted my mouth. It was just a reaction, I truly am sorry." He looked at her, trying to put the emotions into his eyes so she knew he was sincere.

"It is called kissing." She replied.

"I am well aware what it's called Bones."

"It won't happen again. I don't know what went through me, I should have never kissed you like that, or at all for matter of fact."

He stared at her, trying to read her eyes. But all he could see was her hurt, and it killed him to know that he caused that. "Bones, did you want to kiss me?"

"What?" she chocked out.

"I need to know why you kissed me." He said, trying to push her.

"I don't know why ok? I just did. Can we just forget about it? That would be greatly appreciated."

"Maybe I don't want to forget about it. I just need to know that it was because there is something there."

She couldn't believe the things that were coming out his mouth. "You know what, no!" now she was really screaming. "You do not get to come back and say things like this! I kissed you and you ran out of this house like there was a bomb, and now you are going to come back and say that? Well you know what you missed your chance!" she got up and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

He ran to door after her. "Bones, please." He said, leaning his head on the door, sighing loudly. "Please don't do this. Look, you are not the only one who wanted that. Oh, God, Bones trust me. I have thought about kissing you too many times than I would like to admit. But, it's just, that…" he didn't know how to finish it, "it just that we can't be. I am your boss and you are still in college for heaven's sake!"

Now she was livid, she flung open the door, startling him. "Still in college?! Really, that's your excuse? You make it sound like I am some immature child or something! I will have you know that I am on my way to a doctor's degree!"

"Immature child? You think that I think that you are an immature child? Wow, I don't think you could be more wrong."

"Well, you could have fooled me. Sure seems like it sometimes." She scoffed at him, while folding her arms.

"Bones, I think that you are far from being an immature child. You want to know the truth?" he asked her.

"Yes, for once, that is exactly what I want."

"Fine, you want to know the truth so bad, I will tell you. Bones, I think that you are the most attractive, smart, incredible woman I have ever met before. And I in no way think that you are even close to be an immature child. I think about kissing you, hell, I even think about what having sex with you is like. But you know why that can't ever happen? Because I am your boss. I am nearly 6 years older than you and I have a kid. Bones, I can't drag you into my fucked up life."

"Just get out. Please." She said, pointing to the door.

"Are you serious? I just told you everything and all you can do is ask me to leave?"

She just stood there, at the door waiting for him.

"You know what, fine! God, sometimes I can't believe you." he finished, storming out of her room and finally out of her house.

She had no idea how things escalated that quickly. She had no idea what to do now. She wanted him. He was gorgeous. And he was an amazing father and intelligent. He also admitted that he wanted her too. But then why was he fighting it so bad? Was it really that wrong? She understood the thing about Parker, but the boss thing. It made no sense to her. She was alone and vulnerable. She needed to talk to her best friend.

She called Angela 4 times, getting her voicemail every time. Finally, she gave up and left her a voicemail.

_Hey Angela, it's Brennan. I tried calling you, but I guess you're busy so give me a call when you get this._

She gave up, throwing her phone on the nightstand. Now what she supposed to do? She picked up all the covers she threw on the floor and got into bed, succumbing to sleep. When she woke up, it was almost 4 in the morning. She tossed and turned for about an hour, finally giving up and getting out of bed. She went into her bathroom, and turned on the shower. She stepped into the shower, it almost scolding her body. She stood there letting the hot water take away all of her worries.

After she got out, she felt like a whole different person. She put on some running shorts and an old t-shirt and went for a run. The burn in her lungs and muscles made her feel alive, and good. By the time she got home, it was around 7. So she got changed and started studying her materials for class.

She wasn't really sure when exactly she fell asleep but she woke up to the constant buzzing of her phone. She answered it still half asleep and expecting it to be Angela.

"It's about time you call me back. Jeez I only called you like 5 times and left you a voicemail. Can you come over, we really need to talk. And bring the alcohol." She said.

"I don't think it's a good idea to be under the influence when watching a child..." he chuckled.

Shit. She thought it was Angela not Booth. "Oh, I thought you were Angela."

He laughed at the thought of him being Angela. "No, sorry, all man here" he joked. "You almost ready? I should be there in about 20 minutes."

"For what?" she questioned. She thought that after last night, she didn't have a job anymore.

"You know that thing I pay you for. Your job Bones." He said, hoping the use of her nickname would insure her that things were okay between them.

"Oh, I just thought that after last night that you wouldn't want me to work for you anymore."

"Bones, this isn't high school. Just because we had a disagreement doesn't mean that I am just going to fire you. Unless you are planning on quitting, you still have a job."

She didn't know what to do. On one hand she thinks that she should quit because there was so much tension between them two but no way to release it, at least not in the way they both clearly wanted to. But on the other hand, she wasn't one to quit when things got hard. No, Temperance Brennan did not give up. She would see her way through.

"No Booth, I don't plan on quitting."

"Alright well then, now that we got that settled, I'll be at your house to pick you up in about 10 minutes. See you then." And then he hung up.

Just great. She was going to be alone in the car with him. She didn't think she could handle that right now. But she had no choice. She quickly put all her books away and went to brush her teeth. Just as she was done freshing up, Booth was knocking at her door. She made sure all her doors were locked and then she walked out his car.

"Hey" he said shyly

"Good afternoon Booth." She said being as professional as she could.

They drove in silence for a while until Booth turned on the radio. The song "Hot Blooded" was on. And at the same time they both said, "I love this song!" and broke out into the chorus. After it was over, Bones' phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Angela calling her back. Booth turned down the radio so she could hear better.

"So nice of you to call me back."

"Sorry hun, I was out with Jack last night and my phone was off. I got your voice mail, you sounded upset. Did everything go well with your sexy boss last night?"

"Angela, we are not having this conversation right now." She exclaimed.

"Why?! What happened?" she practically screamed into the phone.

"Angela, I am on my way to work right now. Booth just picked me up. I will call you back later." She said, trying not to make it obvious

"Omg you're with him right now! Can he hear what I'm saying?"

Bones looked over at him. He looked over at her, shooting her a little half smile. "I don't think so." She said truthfully.

"Okay but you better call me later and tell me all the details about sexy FBI agent boss, got it?"

"Crystal clear Angela."

"Alright I guess I'll talk to you later, I'll be waiting for your call!"

"Ok Angela. Good bye." She said, hanging up the phone. Looking over at Booth again making sure he wasn't listening. His eyes were on the road but she felt safe. He looked over at her again and turned the radio back again.

They drove in silence the rest of the way to Booth's house. Once they got there Booth Parked and turned toward her.

"What?" She asked, feeling him stare at her

"Look" he said as he took her hand "I want you to know that what happened last night, I don't want it to affect our work. Alright?"

"Booth" she gasped out, her brain not being able to formulate a sentence. "Let's just forget it happened okay? She didn't want to forget it but she had no other choice.

"Ok" he said, slowly letting go of her hand, missing it the moment he did.

She got out and walked straight inside, leaving him in the car regretting even bringing it up.

Bones went straight to find Parker. She walked into the living room, finding him watching some TV show. He cleared her thought and whipped his head around a smile creeping across his face when he saw who it was. He got up and ran towards her, "Bones!" Jumping into a hug.

Thankfully she was prepared and braced herself and she caught him, laughing "hey buddy!" she said squeezing him tight. Finally letting him back down she nuggying his hair. "What you say after Booth leaves, we walk down to the park and go to the playground?" She said sitting on the floor with him.

"Sounds good to me!"

"What sounds good?" Booth asked, standing in the kitchen.

"Bones is going to take me to the playground when you leave" Parker finished.

"Why is it you always do all the fun stuff when I leave?" He questioned him, coming into the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Because it's more fun that way" Bones joked.

Booth stood up and walked over to Parker and crouched down to give him a kiss goodbye, "I'll see you later buddy." He stood up and turned to Bones "I'll be home around 7 tonight."

"Oh that works out perfect. Do you think you could take me to my class tonight? It starts at 8" she asked him.

"Yeah that's fine. Alright well I better get going, I'll see you guys later" he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Bones turned to Parker, "Go grab your jacket and we can go." He instantly got up and ran to the closet, grabbing his jacket and running back to bones. And get left. While they were walking, Parker grabbed her hand, thoroughly surprising her. She just looked at him and smiled at the contentment in his eyes. They walked this way the rest of the way to the park. When they finally got there, Parker ran off and immediately went to the swings. Bones sat on the bench, watching him. As she sat there she remembered her conversation with Angela from earlier and decided to call her. After about 4 rings she picked up.

"Brennan! I've been waiting to hear from you!" She exclaimed.

"I know, I remember." She chuckled

"Alright so spill!"

"Oh Angela it was bad." She sighed.

"Start from the beginning."

"Oh well I was completely hangover from our night out."

"Yeah sorry about that!" She laughed

"Alright well when I woke up he came over. Well it turned out that he took the day off and he said he was going to take care of me."

"Awe that's so sweet!"

"Yeah it really was. He gave me medicine, made me coffee and then tucked me into bed. Once I woke up, I went downstairs to find him asleep on my couch."

"Did he look cute?"

"Yes, haha!" She giggled. "But then I woke him up and asked about Parker. It was his mother's weekend so he asked if I wanted food. But I wasn't hungry so I asked him if he wanted to watch a movie."

"I like where this is going."

"Yeah but we were cold so I went to get a blanket but he said it was okay if we just shared the one that was already in there. So I scooted over to him to share the blanket."

"Oh, that's must have been hot with him." She joked

"Yeah well after that, he said he had to leave. So I walked him to the door, and as he was walking out, I pushed him against the door and kissed him. It just happened!"

"Oh! Yeah Brennan!" She screamed.

"Yeah but the worst part was after he ran out of my house so fast." She sighed.

"No he didn't!"

"Angela he did. You weren't there, how would you know?" She questioned her friend.

"It is a figure of speech Bren." She laughed at her friend.

"Oh. I never understand those. But after he came back and I was in my room so he just stormed in."

"And you're complaining why? If a sexy FBI agent stormed into my room, I'd be one happy woman"

"Yes but we got into an argument. He said how he wanted to do it again and how much he thinks about me and taking me to bed, but how we can never be."

"What? Who says that?!"

"Exactly. And we started screaming at each other. I was furious. And I told him to leave. And he did"

"Oh no. Bren I'm sorry"

"Yeah so I thought I wasn't working for him anymore because of what happened then he told me that we weren't in high school so he came and picked me up."

"Well at least he doesn't hold a grudge I guess."

"Yeah but when we got to his house, he grabbed my hand and told me that he was sorry about what happened and didn't want it to affect our partnership. So I told me to forget it ever happened."

"I can see why you are so confused with him."

She looked at over Parker and saw him beaming with joy as he swung on the swing. That is why she didn't quit. He had grown on her. "I really need your advice. What should I do?"

"Well it's obvious that he feels something for you, but had a moral reason why he can't act on it. Which I guess is a good thing."

"Yeah but I want it just as much as he does."

"Exactly. That's why I'm here. You have to give him the week test."

"The week test?" She questioned.

"Yeah, you give him one week. You drop subtle hints and do little things to turn him on. And then go out with another guy to drive him crazy. If he doesn't act it, it's a lost cause."

"The week test...hmm I like that idea. This is why you are my best friend" she smiled at the devious plan. "Thank you so much Angela, what would I do without you?"

"Who knows. I'm just glad to help. But I really should get going. Have fun and keep me updated with how the week goes okay?"

"Yes. I will talk to you later, goodbye."

And with a cheery, "bye" her friend hung up.

Bones out her phone away and went to get Parker. "Parker how about we head home and I'll make you dinner?"

He agreed and they walked hand in hand all the way home. When they got home, they got the surprise of their life when Booth was sitting in the living room waiting for them.

"It's about time you guys got home!"

"Booth, what are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"Well I wasn't needed today so I finished up my paperwork and came home. You guys were at that park for a really long time."

"I love it there dad!" Parker exclaimed at him, jumping into his lap.

"Well I am glad you had a good time. How about I make some dinner?" he asked.

"Actually, since you are home there is really no need for me here, so I'm going to call Angela and head home." Bones said.

"Bones, there is no need for you to rush off, besides I told you I would take you to class tonight," he grabbed her arm, locking eyes with her. "Stay." He commanded.

"Booth, really, thank you for the offer but its okay." she replied as she wiggled out of his grip.

"Well, I sign your paychecks so I say stay. Guess you'll just have to suffer." He joked and he winked at her.

He was really trying to kill her, he must be. Her heart was still beating rapidly as the aftermath of him touching her. "Fine, guess I can hang out with Angela some other time."

"Yeah, I don't want to take care of another drunken Bones anytime soon."

She just laughed and walked away, letting him begin cooking

It turned out that Booth was actually a good cook. He cooked them tortellini with an Alfredo sauce with garlic bread. It was very delicious. She was smiling as she devoured her food. When she looked up to talk she noticed that he had some sauce on his face.

"Booth, you have some sauce on your face" she said while pointing at his chin.

He took the napkin and wiped his face, "did I get it?"

"No, still there." She replied while watching him try again. "No." she laughed suddenly remembering the week test, she leaned over the table and wiped it right off his face then placing her finger right into her mouth and slowly released it, giving him the best seductive look she could.

"Oh god." He said, staring at her wide-eyed. With his face turning red as he realized that he had just said that out loud. She laughed, got up and took her plate to the sink.

After Parker was bathed and put to bed, Bones sat on the couch waiting for Booth to take her to class. He came in with his shirt all wet and tie messed up. She chuckled at the sight.

"Ready?" he asked.

She got up and walked toward him, "Yeah." Stopping when she was mere inches away from him. She looked up and locked eyes at him. They stayed like that for a little bit. It was hypnotizing. She could feel the electricity running through her. Finally she reached up and grabbed his tie. She loosened it a little bit and straightened it up. She then patted his chest, "There you go, much better." Smiling at him.

Booth didn't want to move. He liked the way she felt standing there that close to him. Even more he liked the feel of her hands on his chest. He found it sexy as hell the way she fixed his tie. He had to restrain himself from picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and pinning her to the closest wall while attacking her lips with his. Finally breaking the spell, he stepped back. "thanks." He replied and walked toward the door.

She didn't know what would be more fun, trying to turn him on all week long or what happened after he finally gives in. Bones knew that he was turned on by what just happened. She couldn't lie, even she was. She couldn't wait to see how this week went. It was going to be so much fun torturing him like this, and hopefully by the end of the week, he would just give in to his desires. She couldn't wait. "Alright let's go" she said walking out the door, waiting for him to catch up.

* * *

There you go! Chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

REVIEWWWWW!

i love to hear what you have to say, and also feel free to put your input, i could ALWAYS use some ideas! thanks for sticking with me guys


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ladies and gentlemen! hope you guys enjoy, as always. Things are getting a little hectic around school, so updates are being pushed back a little, SORRYY

:(

**REVIEW PLEASE(: my goal is to get 100 reviews total. If you guys can make that happen i will give a shout out to my fave review aaand let them decided how something in the story will go. SOOOO REVIEW THANKS A BUNCH(:**

disclaimer: as always, i do not own Bones.

* * *

He stood there with his jaw dropped. What had just happened? That was crazy hot and all she did was fix his tie. Why couldn't they be together again? It was times like this when he wasn't so sure of his decision. But he had to keep the big picture in mind. So he closed his mouth and followed her out to the car.

"Took you long enough." She said as he got into the car

"Shut up" he joked, putting on the final touch of sticking his tongue out at he.

"Oh real mature" she replied, proceeding in lightly slapping his chest. She was glad that they could joke around and that the awkwardness due to the previous events was gone. They spent the drive listening to music and humming along. Before she knew it they were pulling into her school lot.

"Thank you for the ride." She said, flashing him a smile

"Anytime Bones. Now what time should I be here to pick you up?"

"Oh no need. I am going out after with a classmate."

He looked at her. He remembered the last time she went out. How she got drunk and how he took care of her the next time, and the kiss that night followed by the fall out. They defiantly didn't need to go through that again. "Are you sure? How about I pick you up after that?" he said feeling a little protective of her. He knew he had no right to but he couldn't help himself.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea…"

"Bones, really. It's not a problem, besides I would feel safer knowing that I am the one that takes you home" oh shit, okay that came out a little more sexual than he thought it would. "You know, so men don't take advantage of you." He quickly added.

"Alright, fine. Meet me at the bar on Struder Street around 11." She wrote the address on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Okay see you then" he said while driving off.

Class was a breeze. She loved her late night labs. To her, they were the best way to end her Monday nights. After class, Bones caught up with her lab partner David.

"Hey, do you want to go out a grab a drink?" she asked. They had gone out for drinks occasionally after class, but nothing serious or anything. But Bones didn't know that.

"Yeah sounds good. Let me grab my coat. Do you want a ride over?"

"Yes, thank you" she smiled at him. She followed him as they got his coat and then left for the bar.

Once they got to the bar, they sat in the barstools by the bar and ordered two beers

"Don't you think that Monday night labs are so stimulating?" She asked flashing him a smile.

He laughed at her nerdiness. But he couldn't lie; he loved Monday night labs just as much as she did. They made Mondays more bearable. "I really do. To me, there is no other way I would rather end my Monday nights" he replied smiling back at her

They talked for some time. Discussing the lab they just did, other class related subjects and about things that were going on in her life right now. They were really connecting, but she knew that they would never be more than friends

But he had other plans, "Temperance, I am really starting to like you. Would you object to going on a date with me?"

"While I find that very flattering, I am going to have to turn down your offer. I'm sorry."

"Another man?"

"Yeah, well sort of."

"Sort of?" He asked

"Things are complicated. We both like each other it's just he won't give."

"Oh, he's in denial?"

"I guess, I know it sounds stupid, I am just very confused."

"Well this man must be incredibly stupid not to see what he has."

"Thank you. I just wish he saw it like that." She said staring down at her drink.

"Maybe you just need to show him what he's missing"

She looked down at her watch and saw that is was 11, and Booth would be there soon.

"Yeah. He should be here soon so you can meet him!" She joked.

"Why is he coming here?"

"Well my car broke down so he offered to take me home."

"How we give him a little show, you know to see how he acts?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, shooting him a confused look.

"When he shows up, I'll be a little touchy touchy with you, and you be flirty, right in front of him and we'll see how he reacts to it.

"That actually sounds like it might work, alright" she said laughing.

They scooted a little closer so their knees were touching and leaned in a little. To anyone on the outside they were most likely into each other if not a couple. They were laughing at the memories about their professor when someone tapped on Bones' shoulder.

"Hey Bones."

"Booth! Hey, I would like you to meet David" turning to David, "David this is Booth"

They should hands exchanging greetings.

"Are you in her lab?" Booth asked him.

"Yeah, actually we are lab partners." He said grabbing her hand, "this little firecracker almost caught my lab coat on fire!" He said laughing.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen! It was a mere acid burn" she said trailing her finger up and down his fore arm.

Booth tensed up seeing the interactions between the two. He did not like it. He wanted her to act like that together, not them.

"Oh I love this song! Tempe would you like to dance?" David asked her, extending out his hand.

"Why not." She said, taking his hand following him out to the dance floor. She watched at Booth slammed his fist on the bar and she knew they had him.

David pulled her in real close and she followed his lead by wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned in next her war and whispered, "I can see why you are falling for him. He seems like a good man, and it doesn't hurt that he is a good looking dude."

"Thank you so much for everything."

"Tempe as much as I don't like handing you over to him, he makes you happy. I could tell the minute he walked in the door. But we must seal the deal and really piss this bastard off for making you wait for him" he paused, "kiss me."

"What?" She gasped.

"If you really want to piss him off, kiss me. If you make the first move it will drive him crazy, trust me. I can already tell he feels protective over you. So by kissing me he'll feel that another man is taking what is rightfully his."

"You are a genius! But not here, it has to be up close so I know he will have to watch." She winked at him.

"You are devious" he said leading her back to the bar.

Once they got there Booth was almost done with his beer and mad as hell. She was all over this guy. What the hell? He got it; he let her go, but still. Then he realized that by letting her go, he then gave her the free will to move on and get with other guys. But he didn't want that. He wanted her to be all his. God this was so damn complicated. All he wanted to do was take her home, away from this guy at least!

"Bones are you ready to go? It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah that's fine. Just let me grab my coat."

"Yeah I guess I better head out too. I'll walk you to the car." David chimed in

"There's no need, I am driving her home." Booth replied

"I know, but I will anyways."

David led Bones to the coat rack keeping his hand on the small of her back, yet again pissing Booth off. Then once outside he put his arm around her and walked her to Booth's care, fully pushing Booth fully over the edge.

"Tempe I really had a good time tonight. We should do this more often" he said leaning her against the car door.

"I couldn't agree more. Good night David" she said leaning in real close to him, "I'll see you tomorrow" she said. She then leaned in and kissed his lips. She bit down on his lower lip seeking for permission. His mouth complied and granted her access, their tongues colliding. She moaned out loud, making sure it was audible to Booth. She pulled back looking at him in the eyes

"Yes I will see you tomorrow" she giggled.

He leaned in real close again and whispered in her ear, "make him want you, but let him suffer" she laughed again. He walked away and she got into the car, glancing over at him. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel. He looked over at her and she could tell he was pissed.

"Sorry about that." She said shyly.

"Yeah. No problem" he replied through clenched teeth.

Bones was ecstatic. This was just the response she was hoping for from him. He was pissed by her display of public affection, she knew he would last all week. No way. She liked David, don't get her wrong, he was a great guy and that really showed tonight. She felt a little bad about how she used him, but it was his idea, right? The heart wanted what it wanted. But this couldn't be true. The heart was an organ and had no feelings so she summed it up to hormones being released to the brain causing her desires. Even if it came in the form of one tall, brown haired, dark eyed, incredibly handsome, aggravating, FBI agent. She just wanted him. She found absolutely no pleasure in that kiss with David, not like the one she shared with Booth. He didn't set her on fire just by standing near her. Nobody had ever affected her in this way, and the fact that she couldn't do anything about it drove her crazy. This situation needed to be rectified immediately, before she combusted.

Once they reached her house. Booth got out of the car with her

"Booth what are you doing?"

"Walking you to your door"

"Oh alright..." She smirked. I wonder why she thought to herself

She grabbed her keys and unlocked her door and just stood there. She looked over at him to find him smiling from ear to ear.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because I know." He replied

She was confused, what did he know? "What do you know?"

"What you're doing." He replied wittily

"What are you talking about?"

"You were trying to make me jealous. I find it very sweet"

"What?" She starting coughing, not believing what she was hearing. "What?" She asked again.

"Bones, I know some time I can be ignorant, but sometimes I catch on. You don't like David. Hey may like you but you don't reciprocate the feelings"

"How do you know this?"

"Because of the kiss. I was convinced up until that."

She was so confused. How could he know this all from a kiss? She thought she did a good job.

"Because your moan, it was fake. I know that because when kissed you, you did the same thing but it was real. And that one was nothing like it. It was at the point that I knew you were doing it for show, to piss me off" he chuckled a little. "And let me tell you, you did a good job at it" he said, stepping a little closer to her.

"Booth, what are you doing?" She asked as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Giving you what you so badly want" he said leaning in close so that his lips were mere inches from hers. "Pull away now or else, I warned you fully what you are about to get into."

"Wait, Booth are you giving in?"

"No" he laughed even more. "But now I know for certain that everything was for show."

Her smile faded away completely. Now she was pissed, why was he doing this? GOD DAMN IT BOOTH.

"Fine. Yes Booth everything was for show, are you happy now?" She said slamming her front door open.

He grabbed her arm, stopping her from storming in, "Not yet," he pulled her back and into her arms. "I am sorry"

He pulled her to his lips, locking them. It was a short kiss but to Bones it was everything. The electricity that ran through her was amazing, she could do just this every day and she would be content. He let her go and looked at her in the eyes, "Good night Bones."

"Wait Booth, I'm confused, why did you kiss me?"

"Because you kissed some guy you didn't even like for me, it was the least I could do."

"Oh I thought that maybe..." Now she was even more mad. He just kissed her just for the hell of it. He couldn't just do that, it was torture!

"Bones, we've already discussed this, we can't be. I am sorry. Just stop trying." And with that he walked away to his car and drove away.

She walked into her house and closed the door. Never. She would not stop trying. Not till he gave in.

* * *

There it is, hope you guys liked it. Thanks for sticking with me through this.

reviewreviewreviewreviewrevi ew! thanks lovelys(:


	7. Chapter 7

EWW i am sick. Yeah it really sucks. But ya know i sat there and wrote this for yall. hope you like it

**still trying to get those 100 reviews! You guys have been great, stick with me through this jumbled mess**

**READ AND REVIEW(:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones :(

* * *

Why on earth did I just do that? She keeps throwing herself at me, obviously she wants me. But I can't drag her into my life. I'm too messed up. Oh, but my gosh, seeing her kiss David tonight just showed me just exactly how I feel about her. Even if I knew it was fake, it drove me crazy. Then me kissing her, that felt so amazing, it felt right. Maybe I should just give in. Is it even worth fighting it? Well one thing I know for sure was fighting it sucked! I hate fighting but I have to know if she is serious. It can't be just some fling. I don't do those anymore, I have a kid.

He had made up his mind. He was going to give into her. But he had to make sure she was serious about him. He decided to give it a time limit. 1 month. If she was still interested in 1 month, he would give her exactly what they both wanted. God did he hope she would be. Only time could tell.

Bones walked into her house, set her keys on the counter and walked into her kitchen. She sat at the breakfast bar and touched her fingers to her lips, recalling what had just happened. "What the hell…" she said out loud. He was so confusing. He knew she wanted him and he knew she was trying to make him jealous. He always reacted when she touched him or was in close proximity, but was constantly telling her to stop trying. She just wished he would stop fighting it and give in. But who was she to kid? She loved a good chase every once and a while. She pulled out her phone, deciding on giving her good friend a call.

"Brennan! So glad to hear from you!" Angela exclaimed.

"Hello Angela" she laughed

"So how did day one of the week test go?"

"I'm not so sure. I thought it went well then it totally back fired on me."

"Backfired? How?"

"Well first off, at dinner, he had spaghetti sauce on his chin. So I leaned over swiped it off then licked it off my finger."

"Oh nice touch!"

"Yes, then when we were about to leave. I walked up to him, standing so close, almost touching and fixed his tie. Then backing off as I ran my hands down his chest."

"Who knew my best friend was such a tease?" she laughed.

"Then I asked David to get drinks with me after class. But I also told Booth to pick me up. So he went in with us. So I danced with David and was really flirty and ended it with a kiss, right in front of Booth." She laughed at her devious nature.

"Was there tongue in this kiss?"

"Yes, and I made sure to moan load enough for Booth to hear it."

"Wow, you work fast. Brilliant additive"

"But when he took me home, he walked me up to my door and told me that he knew I was faking." She gasped out all in one breath. "He said that once he heard me moan, he knew it was fake. Due to knowing what my actual kissing moan sounded like"

"Damn it. His FBI skills came in handy didn't they? Man, he is good"

"But the worst part was that he then proceeded to kiss me. Then when I asked him if he was giving in, he said we already went through this, to give up" she frowned at that.

"Then why did he kiss you?" she screamed.

"He said because I kissed a guy I didn't even like to make him jealous, that it was the least he could do."

"That cocky bastard. Obviously he has conflicting thoughts. Men don't kiss girls because they feel bad for them having to kiss some guy they don't like. They kiss girls because they want their lips we go to bed thinking about. He wants you hun. You need to push hard."

"I don't know Angela. I don't want to see clingy or desperate" she sighed.

"Brennan, snap out of it. You could get any man you want. But for a reason, unexplainable by science you fell for him. It's natural. I am telling you, he will give in, and when he does, you won't be able to walk. "She laughed.

"Angela!" she couldn't believe that had just came out of friends mouth. "Alright well I better go. I have to be over his house early tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night Brennan. And just remember, you deserve this, don't give up. I love you." She said, ending the call.

Bones walked up into her room and crawled into bed, falling quickly asleep. She woke up at 9 and called a taxi. She was going to pick her car, it was finally fixed. She was a little sad, she could no longer ride with Booth everywhere. But at the same time it was good because she felt independent again. After she picked her car up she headed right over to Booth's. She got there about 10. When she went inside she found Booth sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper.

"Hey Booth" she said walking in.

He turned right around, a smile finding his face. "Good morning Bones. Parker isn't up yet. He was up last night, wasn't feeling very good. I wouldn't be surprised if he slept a lot today."

"Awe my poor baby. Well I'll make sure he feels better." She usually wasn't good with kids, but she warmed up to Parker right away. He was special and stole her heart, almost like her father.

"I'm sure you will" he chuckled. "Take a load off, grab a cup of coffee." He said, gesturing at the coffee pot.

"Thanks. I think I will" she replied, going over and pouring herself a cup.

"Bones, there is actually something I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Alright, go ahead." She said, weary about where this was going.

"Well my work called me last night. They need to send me out of town for 3 days." He started

"When?" she asked

"This weekend and Monday." He said, looking at her in the eyes. "Originally I planned on sending Parker to his mom's for the weekend. But she out of town as well. Plus Parker wants to come with me, so I would like to know if you would accompany us. I have class for 3 hours a day, but other than that, you are free to do as you please. I know that you have class on Monday, but I could pay you extra." He said, hoping that would entice her.

She contemplated for a moment. Sunday…that would be the last day of the week test. It was perfect. Plus she would be with him for 3 days straight. "Booth, you don't have to pay me extra. I would love to" she paused. "Plus, I need to get away for a little bit anyway." she finished, flashing him a smile.

"Great! We leave Friday night." He said getting up, grabbing his coat. "Oh, and we are going to South Carolina." He said winking at her. "I better get going, I will be home around 7. Tell Parker I love him. See you later."

Just awesome. Not only was she going away with Booth, she was going away with him to the beach. He would be in tank tops, shorts and even worse, he would be shirtless. How on earth was she going to be able to hold back? Parker would be there. She would just have to keep that in mind.

She was watching TV on the couch when little Parker walked in, still in his pajamas. He looked so cute, especially with his bed head. She chuckled a little at the sight.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" she said, holding out her arms, "Your dad told me you weren't feeling well."

He came right over to her and sat on her lap. "I am still tired. But I am feeling better now."

"Well that's good. How about we just have a lounge day?" she asked.

"What's that?" he asked, shooting her a puzzling look.

"We sit around all day long. Watching TV, movies and pigging out on food." She laughed. "Didn't your dad teach you anything?"

"That sounds great!" he was so ecstatic. "Can we watch Spiderman?"

"Of course we can." She got up and went to the movie collection finding Spiderman and plopped it into the DVD player. "Popcorn?"

"Yes please!"

When she came back with a bowl of popcorn, he was laying on the couch wrapped in a blanket. She handed him the bowl and laid opposite of him. About half way through the movie, she looked over to find him fast asleep. She didn't think it was possible but he looked even cuter asleep.

"Bones?" she heard his little sleepy voice say.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you like my dad?"

"What?" she gasped out.

"Why don't you like my dad?" he repeated. "He's a good guy. I know sometimes he can be kind of mean but that's because his job makes him like that."

"Parker, I do like your dad."

"Then why don't you ever go out on a date? I though that's what people do when they like each other. I know my dad likes you. I heard him tell his friend. And you just told me you liked him."

She laughed at the way his brain worked. "Honey, I work for your father. It is complicated."

"How?"

"You will understand one day, I promise." She said, patting him on the head. "Now how about we order some Chinese food?"

"YUMM!"

They sat and ate their Chinese food while rewatching Spiderman, on Parker's request because he fell asleep. Once it was over, they put in Spiderman 2. They sat in silence, both enjoying the movie. Just as they were about to put in the third one, Booth walked into the door.

"Parker?" he called out loud.

"In the living room dad!" he yelled back.

Booth came into the living room with his jacket over his arm. Looking at Parker then to Bones, flashing them both a smile. "How you feeling buddy?"

"Much better! We had a lounge day. We watched Spiderman and Spiderman 2. Plus we had Chinese food." He said, getting up to give him a hug.

Booth extended his arms and took him right in. "Wow, sounds like a fun day."

"It really was. We were about to watch Spiderman 3."

"Well don't let me disturb you then. I am going to change real quick and then I think I will have at some of your left overs" he chuckled leaving to room.

When Booth came back, he was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and his favorite Flyers t-shirt. "Bones, if you have to leave you can. Unless you want to stay to watch Spiderman 3, you are more than welcomed to" he said, reheating the food.

"Yeah Bones stay and watch it with us! It can be a movie night." Parker yelled jumping up and down on the couch.

"Well, I don't have any other plans for tonight. So I guess I could stay and watch it. On one condition!" she said, holding up her index finger.

"Anything Bones!" Parker yelled.

"Stop jumping on the couch and sit down, before you get hurt." \

"You sound exactly like my dad." He said, pouting a little. "You are supposed to be the fun one."

"I am the fun one. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Booth walked in with a plate of food. "So are you staying?"

She fake sighed, "I gueeeessss." she chuckled.

"Good" he said, a smile creeping on his face. He sat right in the middle of the couch. Parker was on one side and Bones was on the other. They sat like that for a little bit until Booth became uncomfortable. He Then laid his head toward Parker and his feet towards Bones.

"Dad, your taking up the whole couch!" Parker said pushing Booth's head up.

"Well i'm a big boy." He said jokingly, returning to his original position.

Parker then got up and grabbed the pillow and laid down on the floor. "There, now you can half and Bones can have half."

"Thanks." They both said simultaneously.

Booth scooted down to the other end and half laid down, putting his feet down near Bones. Bones did the same thing. Their feet slightly brushed. At that moment, they both looked over at each other, locking eyes.

"Sorry" Bones said, moving her feet back a little so they wouldn't touch anymore.

They both didn't move for a little, scared to touch each other again. But as the movie went on, each of them started moving their feet back down. Inch by inch, their feet got closer. Soon enough their feet were touching again. This time, neither one pulled back. Booth was the first to move his foot. But it wasn't back, he moved it around her foot, gently back and forth. Bones felt the red creep into her face. She was playing footsies with Booth. She looked over at him and found him starring at the TV as if they weren't even touching. She smiled at his casualty of it all. She then started responding to him, running her foot up and down his slowly.

He felt it. The minute she responded. The electricity that was always there. He felt it before they were even touching. But now that they were touching it was like completing the circuit. He didn't understand how just their feet touching could cause this. They continued this act until the movie was over. When it finally ended, Booth got up and saw that Parker was asleep. He picked up and took him to his room. When he got back, he found Bones sitting on the couch, just where she left him.

"Bones, can we talk?"

"Sure." Not this again, she thought to herself.

"I am not sure how to put this." He stumbled. It was clear to her that he was nervous about what he was going to say. "I know that you like me and everything…"

Bones cut him off before he could go any further. "Booth, I get it. I am sorry. I will drop it." she got up. "I really should go it's getting late."

Booth grabbed her arm pulling her back down to where she was sitting before. "Bones, listen. That was not what I was getting at. But what I was trying to say, before I was rudely interrupted." He said looking at her, causing her to chuckle a little, "I was trying to say that I like you too."

Her breath hitched a little. Did that really just come out of his mouth? Because to her it just sounded like he told her that he liked her back.

"I was trying so hard to fight it. SO HARD. But I can't do it anymore." He said looking down at his hands. "I feel it when you are just in the room. And when we touch? It is like I put my finger into a socket. I don't understand how you affect me so much. You just do."

She was smiling from ear to ear.

"I think about you constantly. I legitimately cannot get you out of my head no matter how hard I try. Then with you coming on to me like you have been, I don't even know I lasted this long." He said smiling at her.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes really. But I have to let you know. I have to know that you are serious about his. I don't do flings anymore. I have a kid."

"Booth, I know that. You are an amazing father. And I want you to know that I am serious. I know we haven't known each other that long. But there is just something about you that just strikes me."

He smiled. This was the best news of the day. "I trust you, but I have to protect myself. That is why I am putting a one month restriction on it."

"What?" she asked.

"One month. With us open with our feelings but taking them nowhere. No sex or anything like that. If you still want to be with me after one month, I will fully commit."

One month? She could do that. "Yes, I am willing. If that means that in exactly one month, I can finally have you, it will be worth it." she said, crawling up to give him a hug.

Yeah, he most defiantly just put his finger in a socket. He pulled back so that they were looking at each other in the face. He started leaning in when Bones stopped him.

"I thought you said no sex or anything like that? I assumed kissing was included…" guess they would have to clarify these rules.

"Yes, no kissing either. But now that I am finally admitting to my feelings and we just agreed to this, and the whole footsies game has me in knots, I would like to give you a proper kiss. One that I don't run off after or one that you haven't just got done making out with some other jerk. Just one exception. I think we both want it and sad to say need this." He smiled at her. "We can call it, sealing the deal.""

She liked that idea. "Okay" she said leaning into him.

When their lips finally met, fireworks went off. It was perfect. She slowly nibbled on his bottom lip, pushing her body flush against him. She snaked her arms around his neck. He followed her lead and put his hands on her waist, yanking her in even closer. She pulled back for a moment.

She laughed a little at the darkness in eyes that she was sure she had as well. "Well then" she said, voice laced with seduction and leaned back in. When their lips met this time, Booth slightly moaned, sounding almost like a growl. He licked her bottom lip and she responded and opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. She nips at his tongue slightly, grinding her body against his. After what seemed like no time at all, Booth pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

"See this is why there a no kissing rule. With a kiss like that, I defiantly would not be able to control myself. I would break my 1 month plan" he said

She just looked into his dark eyes full of desire, "That would be okay with me" she said running her hands through his hair.

"I bet it would. But I need this month to make sure."

"I know. I understand." She looked down at her clock and saw the time. "As much as I don't want to, I should head out. Class early in the morning. Plus I need to do a lot of extra work, since I will be missing for a certain someone."

He gave her the best innocent face he could. "But it will be worth it, you'll get to see me in a bathing suit." He winked at her. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car." She followed her out to her car.

Just as she was about to get into her car, he pulled her back and laid a short, chaste kiss on her lips. "Sorry, I had to one last time before it isn't allowed anymore."

"Well in that case.." she pulled her back prolonging the kiss this time. She automaticly deepened the kiss, sliding her hands through his hair, their tongues clashing for dominance. Finally she pulled back, straightening her shirt that he pushed up. "Just for good measured. It has to last me a whole month." she teased him.

"Good night Bones."

"Good night Booth." She got into her car and drove away.

She couldn't wait to call Angela and tell her what happened.

* * *

Well there it is ladies and gents! Chapter 7 done.

PLEASE REVIEW!(:(:

**Review that made my day:**

**Hrhofelt: Hee. Hee. Silly David, Bones are for Booth's. **

That made me laugh. Thank you so much for reading it.

to everyone else, thank you as well! Your reviews are just as loved, i promise!


	8. Chapter 8

Ladies and gents, I give to you, Chapter 8

Read and review(:

Disclaimer: i do not own bones :(

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur. Bones was busy with her internship at the Jeffersonian and babysitting Parker, and Booth was busy at work. He had a new case. They had almost no time to even have a mild conversation together. Which she guessed was a good thing, considering the new information she knew. She was going to have to try even harder to keep her hands to herself.

Her team had just pulled up at a new dig, and she couldn't be more excited. The head anthropologist let her take the lead of it, which she never let interns do. She knew she would have to prove herself. She had just put on her jumpsuit when someone called her name somewhere behind her.

"Dr. Brennan" a man's voice called out.

She knew that voice from anywhere. She turned around to find him standing right behind her, smirking at her. "Booth, what are you doing here?"

"Wow, nice to see you as well. But this is a homicide Bones, it's my job to be here."

"I find it quite humorous that even in our real jobs, our lives cross."

"The correct expression is paths cross." He chuckled.

"I don't see how it would paths, for there are no actual paths."

"It's just an expression Bones. Either way, you wouldn't have been able to resist me." He said, winking at her.

"You clearly can't resist me. But are you going to be assisting with the dig?"

"I would, but psh, this is a $1200 suit. That's what squints are for." He said pointing at her team.

Bones spent the next hour digging up the bones and carefully inspecting every single one of them making sure not to miss a thing. She directed her team with precision, making it known she had what it took.

"Bones, got anything for me?" Booth asked, tapping her shoulder.

"Bones? Dr. Brennan why did her just call you that?" Hodgins asked her.

"It is simply a nickname he has given me, because of my job." She told him, then turning to Booth she continued, "Male, in his early thirties. Played tennis, looked to be a bullet wound in his left rib. And would say broke his femur about ten to fifteen years ago. The way it was fixed is a not a very common practice, so it should be on file." She finished, giving him a "Hah!" look.

"Wow, all that just from this guy's bones? But thank you so much!" he said grabbing her and placing a short kiss on her forehead.

She just stared at him, not knowing where that just came from. "Booth, that was very unprofessional, and I would like if you didn't do that again. I am simply an intern. I am trying to acquire the position of lead anthropologist when Dr. Victon steps down and I can't have my boss seeing that I am unprofessional." She scolded him.

"Sorry Bones, I won't let it happen." He said, keeping his head down as he walked away. He felt like a five year old that just got yelled at. What the hell was wrong at him?

Bones turned around and saw that all of her fellow interns were completely taken by what had just happened. "Nothing to see here, back to work."

"Dr. Brennan, I guess it is safe to say that you know him. That explains the nickname." Hodgins laughed.

"Hodgins. Enough. Please get back to work." She said, pointing to bones, still needing to be put in bags to be taken back to the Jeffersonian.

"Sure Dr. B, go find your FBI boyfriend. He might need more help." He winked at her. He loved messing with her. She was always so perfect and on top of things so when he saw things that reminded him that she was human, he enjoyed watching her blush.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she called at him. Bones stomped off in anger. Just great. This dig had gone perfectly until now. Now all her intern joked about her "FBI boyfriend". Damn it Booth. He was going to get an earful from her. She found him on the phone with someone, discussing the case.

"Yeah, squints said that it was not a practical brake. Check the records for a male, early thirties." He paused, "Alright Bye." And ended the call.

Bones stormed over to him.

"Dr. Brennan, I have to ask to as" he was cut off when Bones grabbed his hand and dragged him to behind the van and shoved him against it.

"Damn it Booth, look at what you did!" she yelled in a whisper. "My team is now calling you my FBI boyfriend. How are they supposed to respect me now?" she asked him angrily.

"I'm sorry Bones, I didn't mean to cause any problems for you." He said looking at his feet. Why was he so nervous around her? "I was kind of just caught in the moment, I didn't even mean to kiss you. Well technically I didn't kiss you but, still."

"For now on, strictly professional. Don't even use my nickname. As far as they are concerned, I don't know you outside of this job. Got it?" she said, jabbing his chest.

"Fin

e. I ask like I don't even know you, will that be sufficient? Be a cold FBI agent, treat you like any other squint?" he asked, getting a little angry with her now.

"That is what I asked, Booth." She said, looking at him in her eyes.

"Excuse me Dr. Brennan, but it's Agent Booth to you." He said, mocking her. He tried to push her away from her, "I must get back to my work, you know, murder to solve."

She pushed her whole body into him and kissed him on the lips. "I understand Agent Booth."

"That was very unprofessional Dr. Brennan." He said walking away.

_Well at least nobody was there to see it_. She thought to herself.

Once her job was done, Bones went to a little café down the street from the Jeffersonian to meet Angela for lunch.

"Hey sweetie" Angela greeted her as they sat down

"Hello Ange."

"Why do you look like you just got done working out?" she asked

"I just back from a dig. Sorry, I didn't really have time to change and everything"

"It's okay, I understand. How was it?" she asked. She didn't particularly care much about Bones' job, but it made her friend happy to talk about it so she did anyway.

"Not good."

"Why?"

"Booth was there and ruined everything."

"Wow, stocker much?" she joked.

"No there was a homicide so his job permitted him to be there. But he kissed me in front of everyone and now they all joke about my "FBI boyfriend"" she finished pouting a little

"Wait just one minute. You are complaining because he kissed you?" she asked in disbelief.

Bones then realized that she never told Angela what had happened, how he confessed that he wanted her to and the month trial thing. She explained everything to her and caught her up with her situation. She filled her in about the kiss and then the 1 month trial.

"Oh Brennan, you just have so much built up tension. Jeez, how long has it been?"

She looked down at her hands and replied shyly, "1 year."

"1 year?!" she screamed. The whole café looked at her. She lowered her voice, "No wonder why. Honey, you have so much pent-up sexual tension, you could power a small Midwestern city."

"Angela, it is not possible to use my sexual frustration to power a city."

"It was just an expression. But more importantly, you need to release this tension, quick."

"But he has the 1 month thing or whatever. I respect is moral beliefs even though I don't believe in them. I mean the infatuation is just merely chemical reaction to a purely mammal behavior."

"Well, aren't you just romantic." She mumbled

They finished their lunch talking about nonsense things.

* * *

When Bones got home later that night, she got a pleasant surprise. She had just walked into her home when there was a knock at her door. When she opened it up, she saw Booth standing on her doorstep.

"Hello Bones," he greeted, kissing her on the cheek. "May I come in?"

"Of course" she replied, opening the door fully, allowing him to slide past her.

"I'm sorry about what happened today."

"No, I am sorry. I acted irrational." She said, staring into his eyes. "After you left, Hodgins explained to me that seeing me in that position made him respect me more. According to him, and the other interns, I come off in human and therefor they respect me more seeing that in fact, I am human and have a human boyfriend." She gasped for air, seeing as she was rambling.

He chuckled at her and she continued on her speech.

"God, they act as if I am some robot, incapable of feelings and needs. But seeing as I do have needs and profoundly picked a desirable mate, in their eyes, I am now human. I never understand their logics..."

He cut her off, "Bones, enough. I get the point." He laughed again, "And did you just call me your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Wha, what? No" she said, scrambling to rethink what she just said.

He started moving towards her, "No, I believe you did. I believe you called me your human boyfriend."

"Booth, sorry that I would have mislead you in that direction. You are not my boyfriend." She ensured him.

"Oh, what a pity, because if I was I could give in to your human desires…" he said, almost mocking her.

"Booth, but your 1 month trial, I thought…I mean…" Now she was confused.

He walked up to her, pushing her back against the wall, leaning down and whispered in her ear, "Can't wait till this month is over." He finished, gently licking the rim of her ear.

"Boooooth!" she gasped, grabbing her head and forcing him to make eye contact with her. "Why must we wait so long? It is obvious by your state of arousal right now that you clearly wish to engage in sexual activities with me." She said, motioning to his clear erection in his pants.

"Bones, you know why we have to wait one month." He said, walking away. He started walking towards her bedroom.

"Booth, where are you going?" she called after him, following him up the stairs.

"You need to pack Bones, our flight leaves tomorrow. I just came here to help." He said walking into her bedroom.

Shit, she had totally forgotten about that. Then she realized, Booth was in her bedroom, helping her pack for their little vacation. Maybe she would have to try a couple things on for him, make sure they were appropriate. _Oh this was going to be fun_, she thought as she rushed after him. She walked in to find him sitting on her bed.

"What do I need to bring?" she asked him.

"Well we are going to Florida, so shorts tank tops and a swimsuit. You won't need much, we will only be there for three days." He said reminding her.

She went through her drawers and picked out two pairs of denim shorts and two tank tops. One was a white one with an open back, the other was a tight pink one. Then she pulled out three bikinis. She secretly smiled to herself and turned around to Booth.

"Which one of these do you like the most?" she held up all three of them to him.

His breath hitched a little of the thought her wearing them. Oh no.

"Any of them would be fine." He said, crossing his legs trying to control himself.

"I can't choose though" she said as innocently as she could. "How about I try them on for you and you tell me which on you like best."

"Uhh" he stammered, "I don't think that is uh necessary Bones." He said, grinding his teeth.

"No but really, it'll help me choose. Besides I need to make sure they still fit." She smiled and went to the bathroom to put the first one on.

Bones came out of the bathroom in the first bikini. It was a plain blue halter top with matching bottoms, with little strings on the sides. Booth's jaw dropped. There she was standing nearly naked in front of him and he could do nothing about it.

"You like this one?" she asked him.

He could not handle this. She had to put more clothes on now, before he jumped her.

"That is clearly the winner. Color suits you the best. Don't even bother trying on the other ones." He said trying as hard as he could to formulate sentences, seeing that all the blood in his body was resorting somewhere else.

"Booth are you sure? I need to make sure that the one I pick truly is the best one."

"I am sure. That is the one!" he said clapping his hands.

She sighed and went back into the bathroom to put her clothes back on. She should have known that he wouldn't have played along. This 1 month thing was starting to piss her off.

While Bones was changing, Booth's phone rang.

"Booth." he stated. "Is he okay?" he asked the person on the line.

Bones came out to see who he was talking to but couldn't figure it out, so she sat there and listened to him talk to whoever it was.

"Yeah, I understand"….. "What do you want me to do?"….. "Can you reschedule?"…. "Thank you"….. "Alright I'll bring him lunch tomorrow before I leave"…. "Thanks for calling, bye" he said and snapped his phone shut.

He looked over a Bones, who was still just sitting next to him. "That was Rebecca, Parker has the flu."

"Awe that's horrible" she said, frowning, poor little Parker.

"Exactly, now he can't go to Florida."

Oh no, did that mean that she wasn't needed anymore. Talk about bad timing. She sighed. "Guess I should unpack everything."

"What, why?" he questioned her.

"Well, I mean Parker isn't going anymore, so I thought that I wouldn't be going anymore..." she said, confused a little.

"Well, I mean you already bought your plane ticket and everything. Plus you took off work and did all that extra schoolwork. You can still come if you want…" he said nervously, hoping that she would.

"I mean, if you want me to. If you don't mind…that is."

"No of course not! You can go to the beach or whatever while I have my class then we could do something when I'm done and stuff" he said, smiling at her.

"Sure I mean the tickets are nonrefundable." She added, flashing him a smile.

Inside her head, she was smiling from ear to ear. This trip was getting better and better by the hour.

* * *

Well i really hope you guys liked this!

still trying to get those 100 reviews, come on guys! thats all i ask of you, please review, its like oxygen to my writing. For it to continue i need to know that you guys think!

hope you all enjoyed it!

until next time

-FL27


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! But while writing this, i was eating sushi, and i went to shake the soy sauce and the cap popped off and it got ALL over my computer sooo it you find any double typed things it is because my keyboard is now sticky as hell :( wahhhh.

**READ AND REVIEW(****:**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.

* * *

Once Booth left, Bones packed the extra bikini and a few more revealing outfits, now that Parker wasn't coming. This could be a good thing for them.

The next morning, Booth pulled up to Bones' house and went straight in, up to her bedroom to wake her up. He gently nudged her.

"Bones wake up. We have to see Parker before we leave." But she wasn't waking up, he nudged her again to receive the same result. So he did what he knew would wake her up. He hovered over her, putting his knees on either sides of her. He leaned down and got really close to her ear and whispered. "Babe, wake up" he said, kissing her neck up and back down. Finally when he made his way to her mouth, she woke up

She opened her eyes to find Booth straddling her and kissing her neck. She moaned a little. "Good morning Booth" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Good morning sleepy-head." He said getting up

She moaned in protest, extending her arms to pull him back on top of her. She then flipped them over so she was on top of him this time, "I could get used to waking up to that." She said as she returned the favor and kissed him neck, forcing a growl from his throat.

"Come on Bones. We really should get going" he said trying to get her off of him, but she wasn't giving in.

"You know" she kissed his neck again "I really wish you would start things you can't finish." She said, kissing his lips quickly, and then got up went to the bathroom real quick. When she came back out, he grabbed her and pushed her up against the door and kissed her.

"I wish I could finish this" he said as he kissed her again, "but we really do need to go. We have to see Parker before we leave, then we have a flight to catch." He kissed her one last time. But this time she snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Their tongues slightly brushing before he pulled back. "Really got to go." He pulled back, grabbed her bags and walked out the door.

"Always have to go" she said in frustration.

The car ride was a little tense. They were both getting tired of not being able to touch or kiss or do anything as much as they wanted, but they both agreed to it. It was for their benefit in the end right? Once they got to Parker's, things eased up a little. Booth brought him a thing of his favorite soup and a new game for him Gameboy.

"I really hope you feel better" they said in unison as they were getting to leave. Booth leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Me too, I am sorry I ruined your plans dad."

"You didn't ruin my plans buddy. I wish you could have gone though. But feel better and when I get back maybe we can go camping or something, sound good buddy?" he asked petting his head.

"Sounds awesome. Have fun in Florida."

"Alright, love you." He said, leading Bones to the door.

"Love you too dad." And with that they were off to the Airport.

They bored the plane with no problems. They had first class tickets and were very comfortable. They sat in silence waiting for it to take off. Booth looked over at Bones and saw that she was fidgeting a lot.

"Are you okay Bones?"

She looked over at him, not realizing that he was watching her. "Yeah I am fine, I just get a little nervous about planes. But as soon as they take off, I am fine" she told him openly.

It warmed his heart. She was afraid of something. He grabbed her hand and lightly ran his thumb over the back of it.

"You have nothing to worry about Bones, I am right her."

She nuzzled into his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt safe with him. "I am glad"

"Bones, I was meaning to ask you something."

She sat up and look at him and saw the fear in his eyes, telling her that he was nervous about he was going to say, "What is it Booth." She asked, getting a little worried.

"I was hoping we could reconsider this one month thing."

Her heart sank. She thought that they were finally getting somewhere, not going backwards. Yes they had broken their agreement a couple of times, but it was bound to happen. They both fully understood how they felt about each other, how could they not be tempted to give into that. "Why Booth?" she asked.

"Because Bones, it's just too hard. I can't take it."

Now she was furious. How was it hard? Did he not want it or something? "How is it hard? I thought this is what you wanted. How can you back out now? I thought we were finally getting somewhere. I mean if this means I truly cannot touch you till this stupid one month thing is over I promise I will try my hardest. I don't want to quit it before we even get the real chance." What was she even saying? This was not like her. She didn't believe in stuff like this. She was an independent woman and there was no way, NO WAY, she was going to sit here and beg him. She was well above that. "Never mind. Just forget I just said that. It's fine. Thank you for telling me this now." She finished, looking at the window not wanting to make eye contact with him.

He grabbed her face and made her look at him. "What do you think I am trying to say Bones?" he asked seriously confused at her rambling.

"That you don't want to continue the 1 month thing, to just end it instead."

"What? No Bones!"

"Then what do you mean?" she felt the blush rising.

"I mean I want to change to conditions. I was hoping that we could change it so that I can kiss you whenever I want. I know we have broken the rule a couple of times now, but honestly it hasn't been every time we wanted to. Plus I don't want to feel guilty after every time I do."

"You mean you want it so we can be more physical. So I can kiss you whenever and where ever I feel like it? But still not have sex? Correct?" she asked him, a smile creeping out to her face.

"That's right. I hate the 1 month thing just as much as you do, but if we can kiss things won't be as bad. I hope."

"Yes, I am perfectly fine with that." She leaned over and kissed him. "I can get used to being able to do that now."

He leaned back over and kissed her but this time letting it linger, opening his inviting her tongue to explore. The kiss was cut short by the movement of the airplane. They were taking off. So they both sat back, hoping to continue that once they landed.

They plane took off without any complications. Once they were up in the air, Bones calmed down a little, relaxing more in to her seat. She looked over at Booth to find him obviously starring right back at her. They stayed this was for a while, neither of them saying anything. Finally Bones broke the silence.

"You should stare at people, it's kind of creepy." She laughed, knowing she was doing the same thing he was.

"Oh really, well it takes two to tango" he replied, smirking at her

"Booth it would be almost impossible to do dance on this plane, especially one that requires such movements as the tango"

He laughed a little, he found her so adorable. "Bones I didn't literally mean dancing, it is just an expression."

"Well an idiotic one at that." She finished.

He leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Oh course it is."

She leaned back into the seat and cuddled into the side of Booth, putting her head on his shoulder. Soon enough she drifted off to sleep.

Bones just sat there starring at the beautiful creature on his shoulder. He was happy he had made the decision to be able to kiss her. He longed to just touch her all the time. They closeness was what he wished for. He looked over to the isle next to him and saw an elderly woman sitting there. He made eye contact and smiled at her.

She smiled brightly back at him. "You know, its couples like you that make me remember what real love is like."

He coughed a little. "Actually…" he stammered. "We aren't a couple." He finished.

"There is no way!" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah, technically she works for me. We are on a business trip." He confessed to the total stranger.

"Son, I really hope you are smart enough to see it. There is something between you; everyone on this plane knows that."

"Trust me," he laughed a little. "I see it too. I am working on it." he finished, peaking at look at Bones who was still fast asleep.

"Well I hope that everything goes well, I can see that you two are meant to be. I usually have a knack for things like this." She smiled turning her attention back to the TV monitor.

He really hoped so too.

Bones was still sleep by the time the plane landed. He nudged her; silently remember the last time he had to wake her up. He smiled at the memory. He whispered in her ear, "Bones get up. The plane has landed." He shook her a little, "Come on, you got to get up Bones."

Finally she opened her eyes. "I'm sorry that I slept the whole time" she said, stretching a little.

"Don't worry about it." he said, getting up and grabbing his carry on.

They walked off the plane in silence. Booth led the way to the cab and helps her put all her bags in the back.

"That is a pretty big suit case Bones. What is in there?" he joked.

"Everything I need" she replied, confused at such a question.

"Really? Then how come i'm not in the bag?" he joked.

"Booth, why would you be in my bag? The bag is far too small to accommodate your…" she stopped and laughed. "Oh!" she laughed again. "You meant as in that, I would need you, therefor the joke that in your bag." She continued to laugh. "Quite a clever joke Booth."

Once they got to the hotel, they went straight up the room. The room was nice and spacious.

"Bones which room do you want? He asked, pointing between the left and right room.

"I will take the right one for the sun will shine through in the morning, providing me with a quite stimulating view to wake up to." She replied, taking her bags to her room.

It was late, and neither was really up to doing anything that night so they decided on room service. Bones was sitting on her bed when Booth called her.

"Bones!" he yelled from his room.

She walked into his room to find him in the bathroom. "What Booth?"

"Look at this tub! It is big enough for 2" he said to her.

"I can sense that."

"See Bones, you could see that." He smiled. "But anyway, I was hoping that maybe later, after we watch a movie, eat some good food, I was thinking that you and I could get a glass of wine and have a nice, relaxing bath."

She questioned herself. "Booth I don't really think that it would be a smart idea, you know the whole 1 month thing. I have a feeling that being naked is not exactly way to keep that going." She said.

"Then we can wear our bathing suits, it'll be like being in a hot tub. It'll be good, you look like you could use a hot relaxing bath." He said, trying to talk her into it.

"Well I guess that would be alright."

Before either one of them could say anything else, there was a knock at the door.

"FOOD!" Booth said as he ran for the door. He gave the man a tip and came in with a cart loaded with food. "I hope you are hungry"

"I am trust me"

She wasn't lying. She really was hungry. They both went into the living room where Bones sat down on the couch. "Do you want to watch a movie while we eat?" she asked him

"Not really" he replied. She looked a little disappointment but he was going to make up for it. "Don't look so sad. I was simply hoping we could sit on the balcony and listen to the ocean while we eat instead."

He extended his hand and she took it. He lead her out to the balcony where they put the off on the table while they took the two chairs on either side of the table.

"Isn't it just beautiful out here?" he asked her, starring at the ocean.

"It really is a spectacular sight" she sighed.

"Is something wrong Bones?"

"No I am content actually."

They ate most of their meal in silence. They were playing footsies under the table while both of their full attentions were on the ocean. They were both mesmerized by how beautiful and peaceful it was. Booth reached his hand across the table and took hers in his.

"I am really glad you came here with me" he told her.

She turned to face him. "Really it was nothing." She smiled.

"No honestly. After Parker got sick and could no longer go, your responsibility to come here was no longer a factor. But you chose to come anyway. That means a lot to me." He said, rubbing her hand.

"Well how was I supposed to say no to a trip to the beach?" she asked.

"Oh I see, you are using me for a trip. And here I was thinking that you were just using me for my kid."

"Oh I am trust me. Parker is the best reward out of everything." She joked. "But in reality I'm glad I decided to come as well. It can really give us a chance to kind of see and expand whatever this may be." She said motioning between them.

"How about that bath?"

"Sounds good to me" she said, getting up going to her room to change into her bikini. She changed into her blue one that booth told her to wear. She looked into the mirror and decided against it. She was going to surprise him. She changed out of it into a more revealing pink floral one. It was a halter top that made her boobs look bigger and the color made her look a little tanner than she usually was. She then gave herself one quick fix and walked straight to Booth's room.

"Booth?" she asked seeing his standing near the tub in the corner. Her breathed hitched as she turned around and she saw his body. All her theories were correct. His body was just a perfect as she thought it would be

"Whoa." They said in unison.

"What happened to the blue one I told you to pack?" he asked her eyeing her up and down, liking the new choice in suit.

"Wasn't really me. This one is a little bit more fitting, don't you think so?"

"Oh yes, I absolutely like this one better"

She walked over to where he was standing. She put her hand to test the water. It was just the way she liked it. Hot, almost too hot to handle. She gave him saucy look and stepped into the tub. She settled down and moaned out loud.

"Ahhh, Booth, this is perfect." she finished sinking so the water was above her shoulders.

He stood there dumb founded by her. All she did was climb into her bath, but that was one of the hottest things he has seen in his life.

He followed her lead and got into the tube as well, sinking to his shoulders.

"This is the perfect way to end the day" he said.

She couldn't agree more. But truthfully she didn't know if it was the bath or just being with Booth. "I agree." She cracker her neck and gave her shoulders a little rub.

"Shoulders a little tense Bones?"

"Not really. Just a reaction to the hot water I guess."

"How about I give you a nice soothing massage?"

"It's okay Booth, it's not really necessary."

"No, Bones. I insist. You work so hard digging up bones and taking care of my kid. Let me help you relieve some of that stress you have built up."

"Alright thanks" she said shyly shifting over to him.

She sat in between his legs, her back against his chest. He snaked him hands up her back to her shoulders, rubbing them gently. She moaned. It felt amazing, she couldn't lie.

"Booth, ahh, that…feels…so…good."

She was pressing her body close to his and squirming due to his numbing hands. Uh oh! This was surely to end badly.

"Booth?" she asked, trying to escape out of his embrace a little.

"What's wrong Bones?" he asked, reaching back out for her.

"Well it seems that our current position as well as my rotation of hips due to the pleasure seems to have aroused you." She said looking down at his clearly tenting pants.

Oh this was embarrassing, an erection, really? How could he let this happen?

"Uh, I'm sorry, it's just…uh there" now he couldn't even formulate full sentences. Totally embarrassed, he stood up, grabbed a towel and ran into his bedroom.

What had just happened? She didn't really mind she just didn't think that it would comfortable for her to be sitting on it like she was. She never meant to embarrass him and force him to leave. GRR. She got up and grabbed a towel and dried off. She stood there standing in the bathroom for a little bit thinking about what to do. She decided that it seemed like he needed sometime alone. So she wrapped the towel around her body and walked back to her room, avoiding him.

Once she got back to her room, she changed out of her wet bikini and into her pajamas. She crawled into her bed and starred at the ceiling. Why was Booth so embarrassed by it? It was just a chemical reaction of the body. There was absolutely no reason to take off like that. She lay in bed for a while longer. There was no way she would be getting any sleep tonight. She finally gave up and went to eh kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk.

She looked over at Booth's door and saw that his light was still on. She sat there and contemplated what to do. Part of her was telling her to go back to bed and give him some space. The other part was telling her to march in that door and demand an explanation for what happened in the tub. She finished her glass of mild and put in into the sink. She then took a shark turn and walk straight toward his room, walking in without knocking.

When she got through the door, she saw him sitting on the edge of his bed only in his boxers, with his head in his hands, leaning over.

"Booth." She said out loud acknowledging her presence in the room.

He looked up at her and she saw the hurt in his eyes. She walked over to him and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Really Booth, there is absolutely nothing to be ashamed about. It happens. Honestly, I am a grown woman, it's not like it has never happened to be before."

He looked into her eyes. "Yeah but I feel so bad for putting you in that uncomfortable position."

She laughed. "Actually, I was quite comfortable. Your shoulder rub was incredibly enjoyable" she ran her hand up and down his fore arm. "I was more worried that your erection would become painful due to my position. I had no intentions to ending our bath time."

Now he felt even worse. "I'm sorry Bones."

She turned on the bed to face him, "It's okay, you purely had a lapse of judgment in which you…"

Booth cut her off by putting his finger to her lips, "Shhh, Bones, I got it thank you."

He leaned over and kissed her. She invitingly opened her mouth and let him in. He pushed her back on the bed and kissed her even more passionately. He was on top of her now, moving to attack her neck. He bit down, then using his tongue to soothe it. There for sure would be marks in the morning. He moved in for one more kiss then got off.

"Booth, what are you doing?" she asked, still in a daze.

"Bones, if we let this go any further, we can't stop it."

She almost growled. This little 1 month thing was starting to become a royal pain in her ass. "I understand" she got up, "I really should get back to my room and get some sleep."

He grabbed her arm before she could get any further. "Stay."

"What?"

"Stay. Sleep in my bed, with me. I promise I won't push the limits anymore this evening."

She looked back at him. Truthfully, she rather be in here than her lonely bed. She crawled in bed and go under the covers. Booth followed her actions and did the same.

"Goodnight Bones" he said, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Booth"

She then scooted back and snuggled tightly into his body. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in even closer, molding them together. His head was resting just above hers. He moved slightly and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, the month will be over soon"

With that they both fell asleep in each-other's arms.

* * *

**Anyone in the mood for a little B&B smut next chapter? Lemmme know what you guys think about it. Seriously considering it. **

**Well there it was Ladies and gents, Chapter 9(:**

**Still reaching for that goal for 100 reviews, I REAAAAALLLY WANT IT so help me achieve it pleasee!**


	10. Chapter 10

WOOOOOAAH! got1 110 reviews! i am soooooo happy, i love everyone thank you all for review and making my day(:

so because you all were so amazing, here is some B&B smut(:

changed rating to M well because yall find out

Disclaimer: i don't own bones ):

**READ&REVIEW**

* * *

Booth was the first to wake. He looked over and smiled at the sight of Bones still sleeping in his arms. She looked so peaceful, and beautiful. Her hair fell in the messy locks around her face. He gently pushed a stand out of her eyes and just laid there admiring her.

Brennan slowly awoke and saw Booth just staring at her.

"Do you always stare people like this?"

"Only beautiful women I wake up next to"

Brennan smiled at his saying that. Slowly her smile turned to a frown at the thought of all the other women he had said that to.

"Bones, what's wrong? I just called you beautiful"

"True. I liked that part. But I can only think of all the other women you said that too." She said shyly looking away.

He turned completely sideways, pulling her chin up so she was looking at him, "Bones, it doesn't matter about all the women because now I have you. And I wouldn't rather be with anyone else. "

He was perfect. He always knew how to cheer her up and that for sure. She lent up and kissed him on the lips, "thanks."

"How about I make some breakfast before I leave for class?"

"Sounds good" she said, smiling at him.

Booth got up and walked into the kitchen. Looked around and forgot that they were in a motel and had nothing there to make things. He walked back into the room and smiled at her

"Kind of forgot that were in a hotel. So how about we go out instead?"

She looked at him and laughed. "Wow l, smooth move. But yeah that sounds good to me, let me get ready." She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She settled on an old pair of short cut off shorts and a tank top. She walked back to the kitchen where she found Booth standing there.

"God, you look so good"

She just looked at him. "I don't believe in God."

His eyes widened. "What?" He knew that she wasn't that religious but he would have never guessed that she didn't believe in God at all.

"Like I said, I don't believe in God."

He just looked at her. He wasn't one to get protective about religion but he still couldn't believe it. "Alright, let's just get that breakfast Whatcha say?"

"Sure." She said, following him out the door.

They walked down a couple blocks from their hotel to a little dinner. They walked in and were greeted by an old hostess

"Good morning folks, 2? Right this way." She told them.

Booth put his hand on the small of her back and led her behind the waiter. Once they arrived at the booth, they took their perspective sides.

"I'm Jess, I'll be your waiter today, can I get you something to drink?"

"Coffee" they said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright the, I'll be right back with that."

Once the waiter came back with their coffee, they both ordered waffles.

"These waffles are really good." Bones gushed.

"Yeah they really are" he smiled, and then looked at his watch. "Bones I really should get going. I'll be late for class."

"Alright she said."

He dug into his pocket and pulled out some bills and put them on the table. "I should be home around 6. When I get back we can go out for dinner. Have fun." He smirked at her, "but not too much" he winked at her and left.

Bones took the long was back to the hotel, strolling by the beach. She wasn't a fan of people watching but she enjoyed watching the waves go by. It was so people beautiful, but she missed work. She wasn't one to take vacations. This much time away from bones was starting to affect her. Every person she looked at she saw their skeleton. Finally she made her way back to the hotel. She went up to their room and changed into her bathing suit. Once in her bathing suit she went back to the beach and laid a towel done and laid on top of it

She spent the day sun bathing and occasionally going into the water. She liked to lounge where the waves just touched her. Soon enough she collected her stuff and went back to the hotel.

While walking back up to the hotel she saw Zack in the lobby, who spotted her immediately.

"Tempe! Hey!" He called over.

"Good afternoon Zack." She said

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Why are you here Zack?"

"Actually I'm visiting my family. Haven't seen then in such a long time I thought it was time for a vacation. What are you doing here?"

"Well.." She laughed a little. "I am here with Booth. He has a FBI training thing and asked me to come. I was supposed to watch Parker, his son. But he got the flu. But I already bought the ticket so I can anyway."

"Wow, did he come to his senses yet?"

She laughed at the memory of her and Zack's plan, "Sort of. We're trying."

"Well, don't look now but here comes your knight in shining armor."

She turned around to see Booth walking straight towards them.

"Zack, pleasure seeing you again." He said shaking his hand.

"You too Booth. I'm glad to see you finally got your stuff together and made a move in Tempe here. Though I was going to have to swoop in and show you." He laughed.

"Oh I think you did enough." He turned to Bones. "We really should get going, we have dinner reservations."

"Alright, Zack I guess I'll see you back in lab next week. Good bye." She went to walk away and Booth grabbed her hand, interlocking his fingers.

"I missed you today." He whispered in her ear, as they waited for the elevator.

As soon as the elevator door closed, she could feel the electricity between them immediately. She looked over at him the same time he looked over at her. They just stood there and looked at each other.

Then before she could process another though, Booth pushed her against the elevator door and attacked her, her mouth open and accepting.

But the ding and the opening if the door tore then apart. Booth moved to the whole other side of the elevator as others entered.

Bones was so turned on, she wanted him so bad right now, good thing he was on the other side. She looked over at him and saw the same look in his eyes. Finally they got off on their and floor and walked to the room, stopping outside the door.

"Hi" he smiled at her

"Hey." She laughed.

He opened the door and led her in.

"Mind if I grab a shower first?" She smiled at him. "I feel salty after being in the ocean today."

He just looked at her. "That's fine. The dinner isn't real fancy so nice clothes but not formal."

"Got it. Thanks" he finished, walking over and kissing her once more. "Yeah sitting through that class was so worth it."

She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, holding in longer this time, and whispered in his ear, "I can make even more worth it." And walked away into the bathroom.

He groaned out loud. The things she does to him. He was already hard, just from that. He stood there and starred at the bathroom door. He was so sick of this 1 month thing. But the reasons why he put it into place were right. But was it even worth it if it the desire was this bad? He stood up and charged toward the bathroom, screw it!

When he walked in, she was already in the shower and was singing. He laughed at how cute it was. He stripped down all his clothes and walked over to the shower doors.

She was just washing her hair when she felt hands grab her hips. She jumped.

"Booth!?" She asked, turning around in his arms.

"Why hello."

"What are you doing?" She asked as he kissed her neck.

"What you tempted me to do" he said in between kisses.

"Yes but..." She moaned, "The stupid 1 month thing." She said

He stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her. "I am so sick of that damn 1 month thing! If you're not ready I will walk out right now, but if you are, I can't held be responsible for my actions."

She pushed him against the wall, "about time you came to your senses" and assaulted his mouth. Their tongues clashing. Their kisses were sloppy and wet, filled with desires. Then Bones shoved her against the opposite wall and went back to work on her neck again, while his hand explored her body.

He picked her up slightly and she wrapped her legs around his, allowing their bodies to grind together as they moaned into each other's mouths, their hearts quickening as electricity rolled all throughout their bodies.

She whimpered his name, turning her head to the side, giving him more access to move up and down her throat. She made sounds all the way through, one of her hands finally slipping from his grasp to cut the back of his neck, pulling his mouth closer to her, moaning as he nipped harder, leaving a mark, which he immediately soothed with his tongue

"Booth..." She groaned. "Please" she said, almost begging.

Booth put her down and sunk to his knees in front of her, forcing a gasp from her as his mouth covered her mound. His tongue stroking her folds, then diving right in to find her clit.

While his tongue assaulted her tender center, his inserted two fingers. Reflexively she ground her hips, shoving her fingers through his hair.

"Oh Booth!" She moaned

"Bones, you are so wet" he said

The vibration felt so good on her, sinking her hips back into his mouth. She was getting closer and she could feel it. He sensed her walls starting to tense so he inserted another finger and picked up the speed, slamming her fingers into her rapidly now

"Come on Bones, cum for me." He told her.

His demand sent her over the edge and she screamed out in pure pleasure.

When he got back up, he kisses her, letting her taste herself on his lips.

"You are quite good at that." She told him

"Glad I could satisfy your desires"

"No man has ever made me orgasm from just that before."

"Just wait till the finale" he said laughing as he pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

"Well then show me" she said kissing him again.

He picked her up again and used to wall to keep her up, sliding into her slowly, letting her body adjust to his size.

"Oh god." She gasped.

He slowly slid out almost all the way and then pounded back in. He closed his eyes and went back to kissing her neck. They start into a frantic rhythm of him coming almost all the way out and then burying himself back in, hitting a spot she didn't even know of. She knew she wouldn't last long.

"Booth!" She screamed. "Yes, oh my...ahhh!"

He knew she was almost gone, "let go baby. I want to feel you cum against me"

Two more thrusts and she was grabbing his hair and screaming out in ecstasy. He slowed down and let her ride the waves out. Then once he knew they were over, he pounded in three more times and found his own release.

He set her back down, still using the wall for balance.

"God, Bones. That was amazing." He said, out of breath.

She sank to the floor, not being able to stand just yet. "Wow. Talk about finales"

He just laughed and sat down next to her and kissed her.

"Guess we won't be making those reservations"

She looked over at him and smiled. "That's okay, I'm not hungry for food right now."

* * *

That is my first ever smut writing, i hope it was okay, lemmme know what you guys thought.

Supply oxygen to my writing, REVIEW(:

suggestions are very much welcomed love to hear what you all say!


	11. Chapter 11

Here it is Chapter 11. I had to type this on my phone because my H and N on my computer doesn't work! Haha I need to get it fixed :(  
I would have had this updated sooner but Walking Dead was on and I got distracted haha(:

Read&review  
I love all of you, thanks for staying with me  
Love for suggestions!(:

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

He helped her back up to her feet. "Come on Bones. Let's go get food"

"But I already told you I wasn't hungry for food. I thought that you would get the sexual reference that I meant I wanted more sex" she told him

"Bones it was very clear what you wanted" he laughed, "but if you want to be up for what I have planned for tonight, you need to fuel your body."

Her eyes popped open at his response. What did he have planned for tonight? Oh, she couldn't wait to find out. "Can we at least finish out shower?" She asked.

"Oh course" he finished, reaching for the soap. He poured a little bit into his palm worked it over her chest and stomach. "I'll clean you if you clean me."

His hands felt like fire roaming all over body. She took his hands and put them back at his side. He shot her a confused look.

"If you want to make it out of this shower to ear, I advise you to keep your hands off of me."

He just laughed, "That's no fun" he replied grabbing her waist and pulling her into his chest.

She looked up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Tell me about it." She replied and stepped back.

"Fine" he joked, sticking his tongue out at her.

They finished their shower dancing around each other, taking turns in the water stream and passing the body wash back and forth. Once they were finally out, Booth wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom, leaving Bones the bathroom to get ready.

Bones quickly dried her hair and styled it with a half up half down pony tail. She put a little mascara and lip gloss and put the final touches on the look by pinching her cheeks to add a little color. She wanted it to look like she really wasn't trying while still looking good.

When she got out of the bathroom, Booth was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room reading a magazine. He looked up and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful" he got up and walked over to her. "As always" he added as he pulled her in for a kiss. She stopped him before their lips touched.

"I have lip gloss on."

"So?"

"So, if you kiss me, it will be over you and it's sticky."

He just smiled. "I don't care." And before she could protest again he quickly pulled her in. Once their lips met, all thoughts of pulling away left her mind. She was hypnotized by the sensations running through her body. The things this man did, it drove her crazy. In a good way! They pulled away when oxygen became a necessity. He rested his forehead against her and breathed out.

"Ah, I could do that forever."

"I don't think you could. Factor in that you would have to eat, sleep, use the restroom and breathe, I think it would be humanly impossible to" she corrected him.

"Oh Bones" he laughed. "I didn't mean it literally."

"Oh." She laughed. "Sorry."

He kissed her on the lips, pulling it back before she could deepen it. "Don't be sorry."

He grabbed her hand, "how about that dinner now?"

"Sounds good."

Booth had planned on taking her to a little Italian restaurant down by the board walk but plans changed. Instead, they went to the little dinner where they had breakfast, deciding that he would take her there tomorrow.

When they got there, they ended up getting the same waiter as before.

"Hey guys! Good to see you again. What can I get ya, something to drink?"

Booth looked at her when she looked up. "I'll take a Pepsi."

"I'll have the same" she said, smiling at Booth.

"Alright I'll be right back with those."

Once the waiter left, Bones phone went off, she looked at the screen to see that Angela was calling her.

She looked up at Booth, "I should take this." She stood up. "I'll be right back." She walked outside and answered it "Hey Ange"

"Bren!" She exclaimed

"Hello"

"How's the little get away?" She questioned

"Actually it is quite well."

"Really now? Anything good happen?"

"Yes. I tanned on the beach, I had the most extraordinary waffles and Zach was here visiting family. Quite relaxing. But I miss my bones and my studies."

"I'm sure you do. And as much as I love to hear what a good time you're having, I'm talking about with Seeley!"

"Oh yeah things are coming along." She said, knowing it would drive her crazy.

"Did you have sex with him?!" She exclaimed.

"Angela!"

"Oh my gosh! You did, tell me about it!"

She just laughed. "It was...amazing. I knew it would just by looking at his form." She gushed

"Oh it is about time! I am so happy for you. Are you guys like a couple or something now?"

Then it hit her, she had never thought about it. "Um, I don't know. I mean this only just happened today."

"Wow, I have perfect timing don't I? My advice for you is to sit down and have a talk with him about it."

"I will. Thanks Angela. But I should be getting back to dinner. I will call you tomorrow before we leave. Okay?"

"Alright Bren, have fun! But make sure you talk to him!" She finished before hanging up.

She walked back into the dinner and sat down. "Alright, sorry about that."

"It's okay. I hope you don't mind but I ordered us both spaghetti."

She just smiled at him. "That's fine"

They sat there in silence for a little bit just looking at each other. They broke the eye contact when the waiter brought them their food.

"Can I get you guys anything else?"

Booth looked at the waiter and smirked, "No I think we're good, thanks."

Once she walked away Booth looked over at Bones, trying to decipher the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, "Nothing."

"Bones, I can tell something's up, you can tell me."

She recalled her and Angela's conversation and decided this was the time. Now or never. "What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean at first we had the 1 month thing to keep us apart. Then we just had sex." She paused. "Really great sex. But where does that leave us. I understand that this just happened today and all but I just want to know where we stand."

He can't believe that that just happened. She wasn't one to jumble or get nervous when saying anything. But she was. He could tell. "Bones I can't stay away from you. I tried it just isn't worth it. And that sex was amazing. So I will leave it up to you. If you want to give us a try I am all in. But if you don't I understand and will try my hardest to keep away. Even though I don't want to."

"I don't want you to"

"Good, so does that mean you want to give us a try?"

"Yes" she laughed.

He reached for her hand across the table. "Okay." He smiled from ear to ear.

"But could we keep it on the down drop for a little. I mean with Parker and at work. Until we know for sure about everything."

"It's down low. The saying is down low" he chuckled. He loved how she did that. "But yes I completely understand. But I just want you to know I find it so cute when you get all squinty at work"

They ate the rest of the meal talking about his class and work related topics. Once they were done, Booth payed the bill and they walked out, walking all the way back to the hotel hand in hand.

They arrived at the hotel and got into the elevator

Booth looked over at Bones and laughed, remember the last time they rode the elevator together. When they got back to the room, as soon as the door closed, Booth pushed her back against the door and kissed her neck.

"Ready for round two?" He asked, his voice dripping in desire.

She moaned out loud. "I've been waiting all night" she said grabbing his face and pulling his mouth up to meet hers in a fierce passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately crashing together.

He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom and threw her onto the bed.

"Me too." He said, crawling up on top of her.

* * *

Hope y'all like it

REVIEW(: they help me write!

Thanks for being great readers!

sorry for it being so small, ill make it longer next updat


	12. Chapter 12

WOOOOOOOOHHH! Here it is, after 2 weeks of waiting chapter 12 of my story is here for all you lovely people to read! I really hope that a nice sexy B&B chapter makes up for my absence.

**READ&REVIEW**

Also I would like to let you guys know how much I love all of you for sticking with me through this crazy roller coaster ride.

Suggestions are always welcomed! I really love to hear what you guys think, DON'T BE SHY(: You're all beautiful

* * *

_"Ready for round two?" He asked, his voice dripping in desire._

_She moaned out loud. "I've been waiting all night" she said grabbing his face and pulling his mouth up to meet hers in a fierce passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately crashing together._

_He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom and threw her onto the bed._

_"Me too." He said, crawling up on top of her_

Booth locked eyes with her and leaned down to press a sweet kiss on her lips. He couldn't believe that this was happening, for the second time today! How did he get so lucky to have this beautiful, intelligent, remarkable women in his bed wanting him? Just yesterday he was trying to keep his hands off of her at all costs and now here he was throwing her onto the bed and about to make love. _Make love_. Did he really just say that to himself? It defiantly felt more than just sex, but was it love? He had never felt this was about any other women, but something about Bones was different than he ever experienced with women. Something about her made him want to keep her inside for days on end and never get out of bed. Even if they didn't have sex, it would be the presence of her close to him that would make him happy. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the sound of Bones clearing her throat.

"Uh, Booth?" she asked.

"Sorry" he replied, leaning down and kissing her again, then moving down to trail kisses on her neck. She moved under him, grinding her hips against his. Then she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her pulling his head back up to meet hers. As soon as their lips met, she deepened the kiss. He opened his mouth allowing her access, their tongues met in a slow erotic dance. Booth used his elbows to support himself and looked down at the beautiful women under him. He took a minute to take her in, committing every move and every little detail to memory.

"Is there something wrong Booth?" she asked

He looked back up at her and saw the worry in her eyes. He chuckled a little, "Absolutely nothing" he said kissing her neck then looked back up at her. "I just to memorize every little detail about you just like this." He finished flashing her a wide grin.

She smiled at his response. Then she sat up a little, signaling Booth to follow her actions. He put his around to her back and unzipped her dress pulling it off her completely. She laid back down sporting a red lace bra and matching thong. His eyes popped open.

"You've been wearing that all night?!" he gasped.

She laughed at him before leaning up and undoing his tie and all the buttons on his shirt and pulling off. She sat up and grabbed his shoulders, flipping them so now she was on top.

"Wow, Bones" he chuckled.

She straddled him with her legs on either side of his waist. She undid his belt buckled than yanked it off, throwing it across the room. Continuing on with her task at hand, she unzipped his pants and slid them down. He was left in his blue boxers, his erection pressing against the thin material, begging to be freed. She ran her nails over the bulge slowly while looking him in the eyes.

"Damn Bones, that is so hot."

She then dipped her hand below his waist line and grabbed him hard tool, taking it out of his boxers. Gently, she stroked up and down. She felt his breath hitch. He threw his head back into the pillow, his eyes slamming shut in pleasure. He moaned, urging her to continue on. She lowered her mouth to tip and made a trail of kisses from the head to the base and back up.

"Holy shit!" he moaned.

She took the head into her mouth and gently sucked on it. Then she took it into her mouth and slid it all the way back till she felt it touch the back of her throat, running her tongue up the shaft on the way out.

"Bones, if you want to finish this, you need to stop."

She look up to him, "But I want to" she said, a little confused.

"I want you to too but I won't last."

He then picked her up and off of him, laying her back down on the bed under him.

"Why are you still wearing these underwear?" he said, snapping the string of her thong on her leg.

"Good question" she joked.

"Guess we'll just have to rectify this problem" he said, ripping them down her legs, throwing on the floor to join all their clothes.

He moved his attention to her boobs, taking off her bra. Once off, he sucked her nipples, nipping them with his teeth. His fingers stroked her belly and hips moving lower to play. One long index finger dipping inside to test her heat, drenched with moisture as she cried out. He then plunged his finger deep inside, then another, rubbing delicately over the hard nub.

She cried out and her hip bucked as the climax took over her whole body, shaking her to her core. He then crawled up her and kissed her earlobe.

"Ready?" he asked as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Please" she said, almost sounding like a beg.

He slowly slid into her. Once in, he grabbed her hands, interlocked all ten fingers together and pressed them deep into the pillow above her head. Liquid warmth rushed out to ease him entry as she lifted her hips to take him in. She cried out as he buried himself to the hilt. His fingers gripped hers and pressed them harder into the pillow as he slowly began to move as she adjusted and joined him in to rhythm. Then he picked up the pace, slamming into her franticly as she met him thrust for thrust.

She reveled in the honesty of their lovemaking as sweat slid down his forehead. He let go of her hands as he grabbed to bed for more support and she grabbed him back, nails digging into his shoulders, until she exploded. Pleasure broke over in waves, and she heard him cry out as he joined her, and in that moment they were one.

He rolled over and laid next to her in bed, both breathing hard trying to catch their breath. Neither of them were able to think at that moment so they laid there in silence. After a couple of minutes, she scooted over and sprawled on tip of him. Her cheek was against his chest with her arms wrapped around his waist. He held her tightly as they drifted off into sleep.

Booth was the first to wake up the next morning. He looked over at the Bones sleeping, smiling at the sight. He had an hour and half till he had to go to class. He slowly slid out of bed, untangling himself from her embrace, careful not to wake her. He needed a shower. As he walked to the bathroom, the muscles in his legs twitched, a little sore from the activities from the previous night. He smiled at the memory of the night filled with sex, sleeping in between rounds.

When he got out of the shower, he saw that she was still sleeping. He went over to her and kissed her gently on the lips. Then he gently whispered in his ear, "Bones, time to wake up." while stroking her hair. He leaned in for another kiss, this time she responded. She moved her lips in unison with his. Booth pulled back to see her eyes opening. "Good morning beautiful."

She smiled, this was defiantly one of the best ways to wake up. "Good morning handsome" she replied, still half asleep, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I have to get dressed and go to class. I thought I would wake you up before I left."

"Thank you, I am glad you did."

"You might want to pack, out flight leaves tonight at 8. I should be home around 4. And I want to take you to the pier before we leave." He finished, leaning down to give her another quick kiss.

"Mmmm" she moaned a little. "Sounds good to me.". She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him back into a kiss. With her lips still against his she said, "I'll be waiting for you"

He groaned, she drove him crazy. "The faster I leave, the faster I'll be back for you." With that he got up and walked to the bathroom closing the door.

She plopped back down onto the pillow, running her hands through her hair. She couldn't believe how much had changed in the last 24 hours. But she liked it. She really liked it. But one thing was for sure, she really needed to talk to Angela about it.

* * *

Well I hope you guys like it(:

Supply my writing oxygen and REVIEW!

Suggestions are great, no really like do it. Click that button and tell me what you think, NOW! (: thanks.

On a side note, sorry that this chapter was a little shorter but you know, sometimes that just happens. Didn't want to ruin their sexy time. I'm always a shipper so it saddens me to ruin good things.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Chapter 13

**well here it is yall. Chapter 13. i am really sorry that these chapters are no so spread out. My life is just soooo hectic! It really seems that if i want anything done i get absolutely no sleep, so whatever. Right, this is totally better than sleep! i really hope that you guys agree with this(:**

**are you guys enjoying this story? do you think that i should end it with them going back to their normal life or would you like me to extend it to after they get back from their little vacation. also is there anything that you would love to see in this story? i loooove to know what you guys want to see, i always try to see if i can put it in the story in one way or another. well just let me know PLEASE(:**

**READ&REVIEW**

* * *

Bones got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and saw her reflection. It certainly wasn't the same person she has been lately. She looks alive, not so haunting. She had color in her face, her hair was a mess and there was a twinkle in her eyes. She was better this way she knew it. She smiled and left. Once out of the bathroom she went in search of her phone. It wasn't on the nightstand or in the living room. It must have gotten misplaced in all the commotion of last night. She chuckled at the memory of Booth throwing her down on the bed. That was defiantly a turn on. She finally found under her jacket that was haphazardly thrown on the floor by the door. She dials her best friend's number and waits for her to answer.

"Temperance! So glad you called!" she exclaimed into the phone.

"Hello Angela."

"Spill the details!"

"Angela, I do not understand, there is nothing to spill" she questioned.

"Tempe, I am referring to what happened between you and your sexy FBI boss." She laughed.

"Oh. Well we had dinner and we talked about where we want to take this, whatever we have."

"Please tell me that he didn't mention the one month thing! I swear to god if you agreed to that one month thing again I will fly down there personally and knock some sense into both of you."

"No, Angela. It was brought up in the conversation only to say that we both didn't want to follow that. It was tortuous. I find that I am very open sexually and I see no point in stopping a biological need where both of the participants agree to the act."

"Oh Temperance. You are one unique creature let me tell you. So does this mean that you and Booth a together?" she questioned her friend.

"Yes, I believe that it does." She smiled at saying that out loud. Booth and her were a "thing".

"YES!" she screamed.

Bones just laughed at her friends excitement. "Now, Angela I need a favor to ask of you."

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to end well?"

"Angela, you have no reason to suspect an undesirable outcome when I ask you for a favor. There has been no previous experience that would make you believe this."

Her friend just laughed. "Ok Temperance. What do you need?"

"I got an email from the lab. They are having some problems identifying a set of remains, and we need someone to draw them up for us. A spot for an artist has opened up. I know that you have very excellent artistic skills and wanted to know if you would be interested in?"

"I don't know about that. I know I have the skills but I don't know about dead bodies" she explained

"Angela, they are just bones. They will tell you the features included due to bone structure and you just have to give a rough sketch. I have seen your work, it is impeccable. Plus they are willing to pay you."

"Alright fine, only because I have that trip to pay off. You have a deal"

"Great. Go to the Jeffersonian and tell them that I sent you. And ask for Zack Hodgins. He will give you all the necessary information for the sketch."

"I will go over there later today, I guess."

"Thank you so much Angela!"

"Anything Bren. You know I would do anything for you." She sighed. "Well I better get going, I have a few things to pick up before I head over to the Jeffersonian."

"Farewell. I will see you when we land. Our flight will be in sometime tomorrow. I will call you when I know exactly when."

With that she hung up. She walked into the bathroom again, this time turning on the shower. While she let the water heat up, she went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. Booth should be home in about two hours. After that, they would probably go get something to eat and pack to go home. This trip was eye opening to her, but she was afraid to go home.

At home, things would be different. She would go back to being his babysitter, his employee and his coworker. How would they continue this relationship? They wouldn't be able to continue the carefree sex-crazed people they were here. She walked back to the bathroom, hoping the shower would silence her thoughts.

Just as she hoped, as soon as she stepped into the steaming hot water, all her worries went out the window. She let the hot water roll over her body like the hot kisses. She stayed in the shower until she looked like a prune and the hot water ran out. After she got out and dried off, with her towel wrapped around her body, she went into the bedroom. She saw that she was in the shower for over an hour. She didn't really care, it felt good and calmed her nerves. She got dressed and blow dried her hair. Finally she was ready for Booth to come home, but she still had about an hour. Her packing was already done so she decided to video call Hodgins.

She got her laptop out of her carry-on bag and dialed the number on Skype. Finally Hodgins appeared on the screen. He was dressed in his white lab coat and had a pair of safety goggles on. He must still be at the lab.

"Good Afternoon Dr. B" he said, smiling.

"Good Evening Dr. Hodgins. I called to talk to you about the set of remains that we uncovered at the burial site last week."

"Ahh yes, those. We still have no identification. It seems that it is a male in his early twenties. He had a fractured tibia at one point, I would say about 5-6 years ago due to the growth of the bone around it. Also I can say that he was killed by an object with two prongs, in sodium bicholorate. But that is all I can tell you."

"Well it presumes that we are a cross street." She said, puzzled.

"Cross road. Dr. B." he laughed.

"Dr. Hodgins, why would I cross the road? I believe that we are in the middle of discussing remains currently."

"No, the saying is a cross road, not a cross street."

"Oh, well thank you for clearing that up. Now, regarding the body. I have requested the help of a very dear friend of mine. Her name is Angela. She is an art student, and I asked her to take all the information that you have and to draw up a sketch. I was hoping that it would help you out."

"Yes, that would be wonderful. When will she be coming in?"

Temperance looked down at her watch and saw that she called Angela over and hour and half ago. "She should be in very soon. When I talked to her, she said she some supplies to pick up and after that she would be down. So keep an eye out" just as she was about to finish her sentence, she saw Angela walk in in the background. "Actually, it seems that she is there now."

Jack turned around to see a beautiful women walking straight towards him. He got up and met her half way, extending his hand out to her. "You must be Angela. I am Dr. Jack Hodgins."

Angela took his hand and smiled at her. "Yes that would be me."

"Well actually I was just talking to Dr. Brennan on Skype now if you wish to finish the conversation with him." He finished, putting his hand on the small of her back, gently ushering her to his laptop.

"Hi Brenn." She laughed.

"Hello Angela. I was just telling Dr. Hodgins that you would be here very soon. Glad you could make it down. You work is very much appreciated. Plus you will be paid."

Her friend just smiled at the obvious glow on her face, her best friend looked so happy. "Anything for you Brenn" she joked.

"Well I better get going. Booth should be back any minute and then he has to finish packing. Before you know it, I will be home" she smiled. "Hope this works. Oh and Dr. Hodgins."

Being acknowledged by Dr. Brennan snapped him out of his daydreams, "Yes?" he asked.

"Behave. She tells me everything." She finished before ending the call.

Once she put her laptop back where she found it, she went out to the balcony and sat while she waited for Booth to get back. She didn't have to wait long because after only a couple of minutes of being out there, Booth came walking out.

"Hey" he smiled at her.

She got up to give him a hug. "Hey" she smiled back.

"Having a lot of time without me?" he asked.

"Too much." She joked. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "That was more fun though."

"mmm" he moaned. "I would have to agree."

"So I was thinking that we could go out to that restaurant that you were talking about earlier. Then we could hit the beach a little before heading home. I have yet to see you in a swim suit." she pulled his shirt out from his pants and then proceeded to slide her hand under it, feeling his abs.

"As much as I would love that, unfortunately we have to catch an earlier flight. They need me back at the bureau on a case so instead of leaving at 8, we are leaving at 5. I'm sorry Bones. There is nothing I can do."

Her smiled faded. She was very upset but she wouldn't let him know that. It really wasn't his fault, he honestly couldn't do anything. So she just faked smiled and looked up and him. "It's ok. I understand. Maybe some other time."

"But" he said grabbing her wrists. "It is only 2 so if you wish, we can go down to the beach for an hour before we leave". He leaned down and kissed her neck. Trailing up until he got to her face. Then he kissed her earlobe, dragging his tongue around it. Then he placed a small kiss on her lips. "Up to you."

"I would love that." She said.

"Alright, let me go get changed. Then we can go."

"Let me help you." She winked, grabbed his wrist and led him to the bedroom.

* * *

**Well there it is yal! Chapter 13. that was fun, right? haha im not sure if i want to put a smut scene after this, or if i want to have it go a different way, what do you guys think? are you guys all smutten out? i really hope not. haha ILL LET YINZ TO DECIDE!**

**REVIEWWWWW! it makes my day and i need to know what you guys think! thanks for being amazing readers and staying with me **


	14. Chapter 14

HOLY SHIT, IT'S ALIVE. Haha yes I know I have been gone for a really long time! I am sooo sorry ahah you guys don't even understand how much I have missed writing. All these thoughts are constantly popping into my head and i'm like, "ahh! I should really work that into my story." But I couldn't due to my computer breaking. IT WAS TORTURE! But now that it is back and as good as new, i'm back bitches! Holla.

So who else cried like a little baby at the season 8 finale of bones? I sure as hell did. I just couldn't believe that is how they are going to end things. If there isn't a 9th season, I will most likely send some hate mail to the people at Fox. I'm just kidding, but I would really be upset. Actually really upset, I don't think I could handle that. SO just pray that there is!

"But" he said grabbing her wrists, "It is only 2 so if you wish, we can go down to the beach for an hour before we leave". He leaned down and kissed her neck. Trailing up until he got to her face. Then he kissed her earlobe, dragging his tongue around it. Then he placed a small kiss on her lips, "Up to you."

"I would love that" she finished.

"Alright, let me go get changed. Then we can go."

"Let me help you." She winked, grabbing his hand and led him to the bedroom.

Once they were in the room, Bones pushed him against the wall and started to kiss his neck. He moaned in response and grabbed a fistful of her luscious hair.

"Bones, as much as I want to continue this, and believe I do badly, we will never make it to the beach. Go get changed" he finished, putting her hands back at her side. He grabbed his swim trunks and walked into the bathroom.

"You know I have already seen you naked, there is no reason to change in there." She jokingly yelled after him.

He cracked the door open a little and popped his head out. "Oh I know, I just don't trust you to be able to resist me" he winked at her and then closed the door.

She chuckled a little, knowing that it was partly true. She got changed into her bathing suit and put a white sun dress over it, then sat on the bed waiting for him to come out of the bedroom.

When he walked out, she was speechless, he jaw dropped. He laughed at her response as he watched her eyes give him good look up and down his figure. It shouldn't have affected her as much as it did, but she couldn't help it. He was wearing a pair of plain white swimming trunks that showed off his natural bronze color that hung at the exactly right place below his waist. He abs we just the right kind, they were noticeable but not to cut out that made them look disgusting. He was truly a beautiful man.

"Cat got your tongue Boones?" he asked, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"No, but I wish you did." She chuckled a little.

"I am glad to see that you are finally picking up on my sense of humor, glad I am rubbing off on you. In more ways than one" he joked. He walked to the door, leaving her there stunned on the bed. He looked back over his shoulder, "You coming?"

"Yup, right behind you." she replied, grabbing her bag and following him out the door.

They walked hand in hand the two blocks to the beach from their hotel. It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining and not a cloud in site. When they got to the beach, they found a spot a couple of feet up from the water. They set all the stuff down, and as Booth laid the towels down, Bones walked out to the water, dipping her feet in. The water was cool, but not too cold. She was kicking her feet around in the water, feeling the sand between her toes when strong arms wrapped around her torso. They picked her up and through her into the water. When she came up, she wiped her eyes to find Booth standing there with the guiltiest smile she had ever seen.

"BOOTH!" she huffed, "What was that for?"

He laughed at how mad she was, "You looked a little hot, thought I could help you out."

She was in it for revenge at that point. "Well thank you for your consideration." She got up and walked towards him with opens arms "You know what? You are looking a little hot as well, maybe I can help you out with that." She said, running to him, throwing her body on his, and successfully knocking them down onto the sand. They laughed in unison.

"Now you have really done it!" he yelled as he got up, picking her up as well in the process. He turned and walked straight towards the water.

"No! Booth I've had enough of the water for now, put me down!"

"Never!" he said, jumping in the water, dragging himself and her down under.

When they submerged, he tried to swim away from her but she was too fast. She grabbed him foot and pulled him back to her.

"You are so dead, just wait till I get you back for this" she said, putting her arms around his neck.

"I look forward to that day." He said smiling at her.

They floated there for a little while, just looking at each other in the eyes. Then slowly, Bones leaned in and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on his lips, then pulled back and smiled at him.

"That was weak" he joked.

With that, she grabbed his neck and pulled him back to her, clashing their lips together. Immediately their mouths opened, allowing their tongues to engage in a full out battle for dominance. With one kiss, just like this, she was gone. She had never been this affected just by kissing someone. It was almost like there was a poison in his kiss, and she just needed to suck every single drop out of his lips. Sooner than either of them would have liked, the need for oxygen took place and they were forced to pull back.

"Wow" they said in unison.

After playing in the water a little more, Booth looked over to the sun and saw that it was starting to set. "We really should get going, we don't want to miss out flight." He said. They swam back into shore, gathering their stuff walking hand in hand back to their hotel.

As much as she missed her work and school, she really didn't want to go home. This had been one of the best mini vacations ever. She didn't want to have to face reality. She knew that once they got home, things were going to be different, but by how much? Guess only time could tell.

There it is chapter 14! Sorry it's so short, I was on a time shortage due to my track meet I had to attend but I felt so bad for my computer being broken for so long, I just had to get something out there to show that I am still alive and that I am not done with this story just yet.

REEEEVIEEEW! It makes my writing go so much faster, honestly it does.

I love you all!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGHT THE AGONIZING LONG TIME I WAS AWAY, I HOPE I DIDN'T LOSE MY READERS


	15. Chapter 15

GUESS WHOOOOS BACK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER? THIS GIRL RIGHT HEEEEEEREEE(:

haha whats up guys? i feel like i haven't been here forevaaaa and i'm not liking it. Hahah so here is Chapter 15! wow, i cant believe we are on chapter 15. This is craaazzyy! hahah

Thank you for all who have reviewed and liked and favorited and followed, it means so much to me! i love making you guys happy!(:

haha but i must say this was the most difficult chapter i have ever written, typing with a broke wrist kinda sucks. haha love

READ&REVIEW

Disclaimer: i don't own Bones, or anything affiliated blah blah, you know the deal!

* * *

Once they got back to their room, Booth went straight to his room to change. Bones stayed in the living room area drinking lemonade, letting her thoughts drift. She was lost in her thoughts so much that she missed Booth calling her name.

"Bones" he called out again, walking out to see what she was doing.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Yes?"

"I was just going to ask you if you have seen my tie. I can't find it."

Her smile slowly faded, the memory of when she ripped that tie off of him creeping through her head, "Uhh, no I don't recall where you left it."

"Are you alright? You seem a little out of it." he asked her, concern clearly showing on his face.

"Yeah, I am fine." She replied, getting up and throwing the bottle away.

"You don't seem fine. Just tell me what's eating at ya Bones."

"Booth, there is nothing eating at me. I would believe that you would see the signs if there were. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Bones, I mean what is bothering you. It is an expression."

"Oh yes, I see." She said, looking at her feet. "I just..." she stumbled on the words, trying to think of the best way to describe her feelings. "I just, I just don't see how this is going to work out at home." She finished, motioning the space between them.

"What do you mean?" he asked, purely out of confusion.

"You have a kid, and well I am just me. You are my employer. I don't believe in any of your beliefs. To me, it just doesn't work. But I really have enjoyed myself here, and I wish we could stay here longer before we go back to the way things were."

"Back to the way things were? I can't go back Bones. We already crossed the line." he huffed, "I don't want to go back. I want to continue this" he motioned between them "just the way we did here, at home. I want you." He finished, sitting down next to her, grabbing her hand.

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was being truthful. "But how?"

"We'll just have to find a way. I'm not saying it is going to be easy, but I will not let you go without a fight. Got it?"

"Got it" she replied, smiling. She leaned over and kissed him quickly.

"Good" he replied, kissing her again, "Because I would really miss doing that."

They laughed together for a little bit. Bones looked up to find Booth watching her very closely. "I would miss it too" she admitted. Then she leaned over and kissed him again, this time a little harder. He immediately responded and pulled her on top of his lap so that she was straddling him. She grabbed his neck and pulled him even closer so that their bodies were flush against each other. While they deepened the kiss, Booth snaked his hands under her sundress, feeling her warm skin. Then reaching for the hem, he dragged it over her head, leaving her there sitting on his lap in just her bikini. She grinded against him as her kissed her neck. Just as she started untying his shorts, there was a ringing on the table next to them. Booth pulled back, grabbed it and looked at the caller id.

"I should take this, it's an agent." He said, picking her up and setting her down next to him, then walked off to the bedroom.

When he came back, he had on a pair of old jeans a t-shirt. "We really should get going, our plane leaves in 2 hours." He said, dragging his suitcase behind him.

"Yeah I guess you're right, let me go get changed and grab my luggage then we can go." She finished, walking off to the bedroom

Once they got to the airport, it was all smooth sailing from there. They got their luggage checked and were boarding in no time. In just a few hours, they would be back home.

Booth looked over at Bones sitting next to him. "Will you go out to dinner with me" he smiled, "like on a date?"

"Booth, we are on a plane right now, we can't do anything."

"No I mean like when we get home. When I don't have parker, that is. I want to take you out on a real date. I want you to get all dressed up and I want to pick you up from your house and bring you flowers. Then I want us to ask a billion questions to get to know each other then I will take you home." He paused. "Then like a real gentleman, I will walk you to your door and bid you farewell with a good night kiss."

"But Booth, we have already had sex, there is no reason for you not to come in." she joked. "But I would like that very much."

"Good, me too. I can't wait." He finished, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the lips.

Bones smiled at Booth and laid her head down on his shoulder and quickly dozed off to the low hum of the engines. Before she knew it, Booth was waking her up.

"Bones, wake up." he said, gently nudging her. "We're home."

She opened up her eyes to see him leaning into him. "Hi." She said, laughing a little. He then leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips, laughing as well.

The ride home was pretty silent. Booth focused on the road and Bones was lost in her thoughts. She was actually pretty excited to get back to work. As much as she loved the little vacation they took, she missed her bones. Who was she kidding? She had a nickname after to them. When she looked out the window, she saw that they were actually getting close to her house. She looked over at Booth. He looked so peaceful. But there was something in his expression that couldn't really be explained. He looked happy, content on how things were. She smiled to herself. It truly amazed her how things could change so quickly. Before the weekend, they weren't touching or kissing. Or trying not to kiss she added. They were planning to wait a whole month to see if the attraction was still there, but in all honestly they were both failing at that. They were like two magnets. They just couldn't keep themselves away. And now they were in a relationship. A sex filled, up all night, naughty relationship. But she wouldn't change it. She liked it.

When they pulled into her driveway, Booth turned the truck off and got out to get her luggage, and carried it to her door for her. When she opened the door, he took it inside, setting it just inside the door.

"Well, there you go. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said, walking over towards her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his body. "Have a goodnight." He then leaned down, stopping just before his lips met hers, "But not too much" he added. She groaned then reached up and pulled him down to meet her lips. She licked his bottom lip then bit it lightly, tempting him to deepen the kiss. He complied with her wished, immediately opening his mouth, inviting her tongue to explore. They got lost in the kiss. Finally Bones pulled back and looked at him.

"I won't." she gasped, still a little out of breath.

"Good" he replied, leaning down and kissing her one more time. "Sweet dreams beautiful." He finished before turning around and leaving.

The minute the door closed, she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She then took her luggage to her room and laid down on the bed. That was one of the best weekends away. She looked at her phone, reading the clock, 11:27, thinking it wasn't too late to text her best friend and invite her over for a drink. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at her door.

"Coming!" she called, jogging down to get the door. She opened the door to be greeted by a bottle of vodka and her best friend barging in.

Angela took one step and turned around to take a good look at Bones. "Girl, you look good!" she exclaimed, strutting over to wrap her up in a hug.

"I look exactly the same" she laughed.

They walked together to her kitchen, getting out some shot glasses.

"No, you have a certain glow to you now." She said, eyeing her up and down. "It must be all that amazing, toe-curling sex you have been getting all weekend."

Bones laughed at her. "The sex was amazing" she gushed, feeling the blush creep up into her face.

"Oh my gosh!" she said, taking a shot. "Did I just witness, my best friend, miss "sex is just a primal action" blush about her sex with a very sexy FBI agent I must add?"

Bones took the bottle away from Angela, pouring herself a shot, taking it down. "No, I did not!"

"Oh, I most certainly did. Honey, you know it's okay to be happy, you know?"

"I know" she paused, thinking. "And I am" she finished.

"I am so happy for you! It's about time. I can't remember the last time you had a good lay. It's good for your body and soul"

They just laughed, taking shots and having a good time.

The Angela took one last shot before saying, "You know that Hodgins guy you sent me about the drawings?"

"Jack? Yes, what about him?"

"He is really cute. Really nerdy, but still cute none the less." She laughed a little at the memory of him in his white lab coat and goggles.

"You think so?" she said, taking back. Angela never went for his type.

"Yeah, I mean I would never go for it. I mean he really isn't my type, but I can still think so right?"

"Well, you are entitled to think whatever you want." They both laughed in unison.

Angela looked at the clock and saw that it was now after one in the morning. "I really should be going, you go back to work tomorrow."

"No, you have been drinking. Just stay the night I will take you home before I go in tomorrow." She said, putting away the half empty bottle of vodka.

They both walked up to her room and Bones gave her a change of clothes to put on, while she got into the bed and waited for her to get down changing in the bathroom. When Angela was done, she came in and got in on the other side, laughing.

"What is so funny?" Bones asked her.

"This just reminds me of the good old times when we still had sleepovers in your dorm. And we would take turns sleeping on the floor because you only had a twin bed."

Bones laughed at the memory. She was very fond of her old dorm, but she liked living off campus much better. Even though it was a tiny one bedroom apartment, it was better than the dorm. At least here she had her own bathroom.

"My roommate was not a fan of you!" she laughed, "I remember when she put gum in your hair."

"Yeah! I had to cut it out of my hair" she groaned, "that bitch."

"Night Angela." She said, rolling over.

"Night Temperance."

Within ten minutes, Angela was asleep while Bones was still awake. She knew that her best friend was asleep right next to her but she couldn't help to feel that she was alone. She had to admit, she missed being snuggled up in bed with Booth. She slept a lot better when using him for her blanket. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her phone ring. She looked at the caller id and smiled seeing Booth's name on the screen.

"Hey" she answered.

"Hey, I hope I didn't wake you up." he said shyly.

"No" she laughed a little, "I was actually just lying in bed."

"Good, I couldn't really sleep." He sighed, "I liked it a lot better when you were in bed with me."

She laughed at the irony, she was just thinking that. "Me too, my blanket isn't as warm as you are" she joked.

"Oh I see how it is, just using me for my body warmth." They laughed. "You know, if you want, I could come over there and see if I can fix that problem."

"I would say yes, but as of right now, I have a slightly tipsy Angela sleeping in my bed." She sighed.

He could hear the disappointment in her voice. "Well then, guess I am just going to have to suck it up here alone."

"Isn't Parker there? I thought you picked him up after you dropped me off?" she questioned.

"No, he is with his mother for the rest of the week."

"Oh" she said, the wheels in her brain turning, "Well in that case, how about tomorrow night we have a little sleep over?"

He laughed. "I like the sound of that" sex dripping off his voice.

"Can't wait." She finished.

"I'll stop by the Jeffersonian tomorrow with those case files. Would you like to grab lunch after?"

"If i'm not busy." She laughed a little. "But I better get some sleep, I have to be up pretty early."

"Ok, sorry for keeping you up. Night, can't wait to see the pj's you pick for our slumber party" he joked.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to picking some out" she added just before ending the call and rolling over, drifted off to sleep, counting down the hours till their slumber party.

* * *

Aweee aren't they just the cutest couple ever? ahhh. yeah i think so too. hahah

REVIEW(: it makes me really happyy

add some input, i love hearing what you guys want to see in the story i mean after all i write it for yall


End file.
